The Pearl and the Onyx
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: When a new gem comes to earth it changes the struggle on earth. But who is this gem, Whos side is he on, and how does he know Pearl and the rest of the gems? rated t for minor violence. One chapter on Saturday . Au, takes place after Jail break but Peridot is already a Crystal Gem. Will be on hold after next chapter. 1 chapter on Sunday and Monday a week.
1. Coming to Earth

**Sup guys, lighting knight wolf here. Back for another story, this one about Steven Universe. Enjoy the 500-700-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

It was a quiet summer night in Beach City and out of everyone who was usually asleep on a night like this, one boy chooses not to be.

"Wow, I haven't seen that many shooting stars ever!" Steven said as he looked out into the night sky. The noise of the half gem, half humans shouts however, caused the gems to wake up.

"Ugh, Steven, I can't sleep with you yelling so much. Why are you yelling anyway?" Said Amethyst as the gem looked up into the sky.

"Sorry, Amethyst, I just haven't seen shooting stars in a while and I was hoping to make a wish on one." The gem grinned at the boy's enthusiasm.

"A wish eh? What you wishing for, Steven?" Steven thought for a second before speaking as more stars sped by.

"I wish another gem was here, you guys could always use more family." A star whizzed by as the boy spoke.

"Hmm, I think it's time for you to sleep, Steven." The boy nodded before a loud explosion shook the area.

"Whoa, I think one of those stars landed!"

The 'Star' however was not a falling ball of gas but a gem ship. The ship broke into pieces as it fell and crashed into one of the islands surrounding the beach side city. Inside was a red like rock.

The object moved as it grew, reddish, black arms sprouted from it as a shirt and jacket grew to cover them, Legs with gem like jeans covered these as the being opened its crimson eyes as its body finished forming. The being's gem embedded itself into the gem's chest as the gem groaned in pain.

"Ow…. Stupid that was so stupid…. I can't believe I was that stupid to think it would be so easy to get here…." The gem tried to take a step and fell onto its legs as the gem looked to see them slowly healing.

"Just glad I armored myself before the crash, I still feel like I'm broken all over and put back together." The being looked up to see a boy standing in their awe.

"Another gem….MY WISH CAME TRUE!" The gem looked at the boy before starting to understand who he was.

"Another? Theirs more here than me?" The gem asked as the boy turned and nodded.

"Yep, I am Steven. What's your name?" The gem rubbed its head as it leaned against a piece of the ship.

"My name? Its Onyx." Steven nodded before looking over the gems appearance.

"I didn't think Gems could be boys." Onyx was about to speak up about how gems were genderless and thus could be boy or girl in appearance when Steven turned to speak.

"It's getting late, I got to go, I will be back, Onyx!" The boy smiled, waved and ran towards the shore of the island as Onyx leaned against the ship's remains, clutching his side he still managed a small smile before frowning in thought.

"More Gems?"

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst stood on the beach as Steven came back.

"Still a lot of smoke for a star, I don't think a ball of gas could cause an explosion that big." Pearl said as Steven ran up, smiling.

"Steven, you ran off, you could have been hurt!" Pearl said as Steven grinned a big, toothy smile before speaking.

"I SAW ANOTHER GEM!" The trio's eye's widened as they turned and spoke to each other before turning back to Steven.

"Steven, you saw what this gem looked like right?" Steven nodded, still grinning before speaking up.

"Yeah, he had Reddish, Black cloths, I think a gem on his chest…." Pearl and Garnet's eyes widened as they spoke.

"With Crimson eyes?!" Steven nodded as Pearl turned to Garnet.

"Onyx? He's here? I didn't think he knew we made it here, I thought he was with the last of the resistance on the home world." Pearl spoke as Garnet nodded.

"I didn't expect him either, Steven doesn't know about him yet, Amethyst, you and Steven go back to the island and see if he's still there in the morning. If Steven found him, Peridot and Jasper might have as well.

Author notes

 **Ok, I want to point out 2 things.**

 **Before people start getting angry at me for Onyx being a guy, I did a lot of research to see if he could be made. Gems are genderless, they just choose female forms more often.**

 **This story somewhat follows the story and some what doesn't. onyx doesn't pop up in every episode and I will explain why he's in the episodes he is in.**

 **I am also sorry for how this chapter was, I really didn't know how to do the opening. I will fix that next chapter since this one is done.**

 **Until next time, Lighting wolf out!**


	2. Reunion of the gems

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Onyx and the Pearl. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar, and Cartoon network do.**

"Hey, Amethyst? Have you ever met Onyx? He seemed surprised there was more gems then just him on earth." Steven said as he and Amethyst looked around the island they walked onto.

"I haven't met him, Steven, Onyx knew Pearl, he Knew Garnet, and he knew Rose. He and I haven't met yet, I don't know how he will be." Steven smiled as he saw the gem in question leaning against a piece of the crashed gem ship from yesterday.

"ONYX!" Onyx looked over as his crystal eyes looked onto Steven, he smiled then noticed Amethyst, she smirked, and waved as he managed to balance on one foot.

"I really didn't expect more gems, I am glad I was wrong. Steven care to introduce me?" Steven grinned as Amethyst studied the gem as he looked back.

"Amethyst, my name is Amethyst of the crystal gems." Onyx's eyes widened as he limped over to speak more.

"Pearl, Garnet? Their alive?" Steven nodded as Onyx looked over into Steven's eyes and noticed a similarity.

"You're the Son of Rose…. I am sorry I didn't get here sooner. Steven, I will come see you and the others when my leg is fixed and I handle the ship." Steven nodded as he and Amethyst started to walk towards the shore, Steven leaned over his shoulder to speak.

"Bye Onyx! I will tell Pearl and Garnet you said hi!" Onyx smiled before nearly collapsing from his leg.

"So, I found your bff, Pearl, he's on the island like Steven said, I still think we should be careful, he could…" A clearing of a throat cut the whip using gem off.

"Garnet, I didn't think you and Pearl would have made it it, I am glad my diversion helped." Pearl and Garnet looked up as Onyx stood on a rock near the temple, legs crossed and healed to the point where the gem could walk.

"Onyx, I am happy to see you, we thought you died." Onyx grinned and waved his hand back and forth the same way a person would if they were blowing wind away.

"Diamonds, tried, cracked pains, Garnet, you should know I don't shatter easy." The soldier gem's eyes looked over Garnet at Pearl.

"Hello, Pearl, I am glad to see you escaped as well." Pearl composed herself as she nodded and spoke.

"Onyx, I am glad to see you as well, you, me, and Garnet have been around each other in years. What brings you to earth?" Onyx's face turned into a frown as the gem looked into the ocean waves.

"I am all that's left of the resistance on the homeworld, Diamonds killed them all. I tracked a Peradot here and then crashed when I hit a meteor." Pearl, Steven, Garnet and Amethyst frowned.

"Onyx, you can't blame yourself, we can…." A loud boom cut the group off.

Author notes

 **Ok, I am really happy people liked the first chapter, I tried to make the gems as close to their tv counterparts here as I could. Let me know if I messed up with them, I will make the next chapter on Thursday. Until then, lighting wolf out!**


	3. First battle with the new gems

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Pearl and the Onyx. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

Steven and the gems summoned their weapons only for Steven to glance back and noticed that Onyx had not drawn his weapons, he hadn't even moved from the rock he was on and had his eyes closed if the explosion hadn't even slightly bothered him.

"Onyx, you don't have a weapon? That explosion means something dangerous is coming." Onyx peaked one eye open as he spoke.

"Oh, I know, I just don't think it is worth my effort. If it's the Peradot that I tracked here, I know she won't stand and fight me, she is afraid of me. Besides I know what they took, Steven. My ship had the cores of all the bubbled gems I have helped, or defeated on the homeworld, they no doubt took them. I did make those bubbles harder to open and I know how to track them, whoever took them is either a fool, arrogant, or too rash to think I can't follow them." Onyx looked as a dozen or so Quartz, and other gems landed in front of them.

"Hmmm, their later then I predicted." Before Steven or the gems could move, the enemy gems screeched as their bodies shattered and their gem cores fell harmlessly to the ground. Onyx stood there, a single glowing, Black sword in his hand."

"The Neutralizing slice, Onyx, you know that move? Only one gem…." Onyx turned, sheathed his weapon, and nodded as he spoke.

"She taught me it, Pearl…. Before she moved on. Steven, your mother was one of the only people able to do what I just did. It took me centuries to master the use of it correctly, whoever took the cores will be sending more against us." He reached down, grabbed a core and walked past the gems.

"I assume you all have a vault for these?" Garnet nodded as they picked up the other cores.

"I will show you where they go." Onyx nodded and followed, a visor as black as the sky materialized over his crimson eyes as he walked inside.

Onyx handed the core he was holding to Steven before turning back to Garnet who stood at the doorway.

"I know what you're going to ask, the Peradot I chased here sounds like the one you guys have dealt with before. She got away before I got here, that meteor storm you guys saw took out my ship, I crashed and got here. I didn't expect to see you guys, Rose was very clear on my orders, I cannot speak about things like this. He isn't ready to know everything yet." Garnet nodded but then spoke as the soldier gem watched Steven put away.

"We could always use more gems, Onyx, you know your still close with us." Onyx smiled before speaking as they left the room.

"I will, I still need to retrieve some things from my ship, the other, hostile gems can't get, things even the Diamonds fear. I can't let Peradot or this 'Jasper' get them. If they do, it's all over, I will be back in an hour…. And tell Pearl it's good to see you and her after all these years, I feared I was the only one left to oppose the Diamonds." Garnet nodded as Onyx left and allowed herself a small smile.

Author notes

 **Wow, I didn't expect so many views! Thank you all, I will try and make longer chapters.**

 **Also, I am trying to make the gems and Steven as close to their show counterparts as I can. I will also be making longer chapters when I can. Important chapters will be 800 words, these fillers chapters 500. Until next week, lighting wolf out!**


	4. Sibling reunion

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Onyx and the Pearl. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

"So, Pearl, you want to tell me more about this Onyx guy I just met yesterday?" Amethyst said as she, Garnet, Pearl, and Steven took a boat to the island Onyx had been using as a home since his ship had crashed, Jasper had not used any of the homeworld gems taken from the ship in 2 weeks. Onyx had started to use that time to repair the ship that had taken him to earth.

"He's a soldier, Amethyst, Garnet and I have known him since the rebellion, he was trained by Rose and I don't want to talk more about it until we get there." The Quartz gem nodded as the group stepped onto the island, pieces of ship still littered the ground but many have been fused back to the ship as Onyx worked on fixing the ship, he was busy fixing piece after piece to the ship as the gems approached.

"Hello, ONYX!" Steven yelled as the solder gem was startled slightly by the noise before turning and smiling at the boy.

"Sup, Steven, I am still working on this piece of junk, I am nearly done." Garnet and the others looked over his shoulder as the gem turned back to continue working on the ship. Steven spoke up as the others watched.

"How are you fixing it without tools?" Onyx chuckled and held out his hand, several tools were attacked to his fingers as he waved them around.

"Nano tools, I made them, I well, I sort of made them. They weren't used very often on the homeworld, I got the idea since Gems can shapeshift and after my…. Attempt to shapeshift my hand into tools, I decided this was easier." Pearl was the next to speak up, Onyx noticed Amethyst's smirk that Pearl failed to notice and ignored her.

"Diamonds didn't encourage us to do a lot, Onyx, they thought their creations were better than anything we could dream up." Onyx nodded as he continued to stich a clutch of wires back to normal, Garnet broke the silence as the gem fixed a panel.

"You haven't talked to us about joining yet, I didn't know if you were going to." Onyx answered a second later.

"You didn't ask, I thought Jasper was getting something major ready." Steven frowned then spoke up later as Onyx rose to stand. Pearl spoke up at this.

"Wait, you said before Peridot, you didn't tell us how you knew her." Onyx frowned as he leaned against the remains of the ship.

"It's complicated, I will tell you, you might not believe me however…." Onyx was shaken from his speech as said gem frowned and looked around the island.

"I couldn't stay in the temple for long, human things both fascinate me and make me wonder how it's so…." Onyx looked up and allowed a small smirk to grace his face as the 2 gems looked at one another.

"Hello, little sister, I didn't think you would join the gems."

Author notes.

 **Yep, I wanted to throw in a twist, I only didn't make this a major chapter since nothing big really has happened yet. I will be posting another chapter for this week tomorrow. Until then, lighting wolf out!**

 **Also sorry about how the chapter is, I didn't really know what to do in the chapter so I winged it.**


	5. Memory lane

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Pearl and the Onyx. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

"Sister!?" Onyx turned his head to reply to the gem's question as Peridot looked on in shock.

"Not entirely, I will explain things to you, Steven, me and the other Onyx gems were built to be soldiers and nothing more, Diamonds decided that to be better at fighting we would need more powers. To do that, they took dna or pieces of other gems to give us powers that each gem possessed, I got shards from a Peridot to make myself better as a scout. So, we aren't entirely brother and sister, I would say 9%, we are more…. What is the gem word? Shard siblings." Peridot rolled her eyes as Onyx turned to her.

"I still can't understand how your knowledge of human kind and things connected with it is so limited, you're supposed to be the scout here, I'm a soldier scout, sis." Pearl spoke up as the siblings had a stare down.

"Not to be rude but that doesn't explain why Peridot never spoke about you before." Onyx grinned as he turned to face them.

"She is just still jealous that my powers were able to get more done then her limb enhancements and her own powers. She also doesn't talk about me because she was ashamed that I was a rebel and she wasn't." Peridot spoke up as Onyx jumped to the side.

"Oh, I suppose I should be happy that at the time, my own shard sibling was on the wrong side!" Onyx growled and turned around to look right into the genius gem's eyes.

"WRONG SIDE!? SIS, YOU AND I KNOW THAT THE DIAMONDS TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME. THEN TRIED TO THROW ME AWAY LIKE TRASH WHEN I WASENT USEFUL, I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN WHY I JOINED THE REBELS!" Onyx frowned, not used to yelling at his 'sister'.

"Sis, I am not going to argue with you over which side I picked, you should be worried more what the diamonds will do to a defector." Onyx then grinned as he spoke once more as Steven started to look at the gem ship.

"Still can't believe you called Yellow a clod, I am starting to rub off on you like I said I would. Good on you, little sis." Onyx chuckled as he began to dodge the girl's punches as she reacted to his accidental insult. Pearl frowned at this but said nothing as Onyx rubbed his eyes before slipping his visor back over his eyes.

"Well, I at least know the ship is fixed, I just am glad the Diamonds forget that they have a fleet of ships able to destroy the city from orbit." Steven pulled something out as Onyx looked on in Alarm.

"NO, STEVEN DON'T TOUCH THAT ITS…...!" Onyx blushed as the book of photos Onyx took during the war fell out of the ship.

"Dang it."

Author notes

 **Ok, I have made the final chapter for this week, next week will have another 2 chapters. Until then, lighting wolf out!**


	6. Underwater Chat

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Onyx and the Pearl. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network do.**

"All these pictures are from the time on the homeworld…."

Pearl said quietly as she, Garnet and Amethyst looked over the album that Onyx had given them since it had fallen out of the Ship. Unlike a regular photo album, the one the Gems had displayed photos like holographic memories rather then something a human camera would show.

"I honestly didn't think Onyx would make something like this, he never was like this during the rebell-…." Pearl was cut off as the ground beneath the Gems shook.

"The Cluster!? It can't be emerging so soon, we aren't ready!" Peridot cried out as the Gems ran to the door.

"No, it's coming from the ocean…. Lapis?" Garnet asked as the Gems looked at the ocean to see something had submerged underwater.

"No, we would know if she escaped, we should check anyway to make sure…. Should we get Onyx? He is out far away from the shore." Pearl asked as Garnet shook her head.

"He would have told us by now if something was wrong, we are wasting time either way."

(20 minutes later, bottom of the Ocean.)

Even though the gems didn't require air to breath, it annoyed them non-the less to have to swim to the bottom of the ocean. Pearl was the first one to spot the cause of the disturbance.

"Another Gem Warship? Didn't the one Peridot and Jasper have explode? Why is it fully intact and at the bottom of the ocean?" Pearl asked as they swam closer to see it was in fact a Gem warship like the one that had taken Ruby but was intact unlike the one destroyed when its core exploded.

"I don't know but if its intact, we should investigate, there could be Gems from the homeworld onboard." Garnet said as the Gems found an access port and managed to get onboard the ship

"This looks way different then the ship that Jasper and Peridot had, that's for sure." Amethyst said as she and the others explored the ship, they didn't see another Gem but they kept their weapons ready just in case.

"I have a question, if Yellow Diamond did send another ship, why would it be on the bottom of the ocean and not in space?" Amethyst asked as the Gems reached the atrium.

"Ok, now I know this ship isn't a homeworld ship, no one would have smashed the Diamond panels on the floor." Amethyst the Gems looked down to see the panels, which were shattered like glass and all over the floor.

"Ok, who's making all the noise?" The Gems turned to see Onyx standing in the doorway, the soldier Gem's glasses were off and his crimson eyes seemed to be tired despite the Gems not requiring sleep. A Gem rifle also hung, strapped to his back as the Gem tilted his head in confusion.

"Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst? What are you guys doing on the _Limestone_?" The Gems all had confused looks as Amethyst was the first to speak up.

"What's the _Limestone?_ " Onyx rubbed the sleep out his eyes before speaking.

"It's the Gem Warship we are all on now…. You guys don't remember the ship that brought me to Earth? The one I was fixing when you all came to visit?" Garnet was the next to speak up.

"At least it explains why the Diamond Panels were destroyed." Onyx looked at the shards of glass under his foot before stepping on a yellow piece and crushing it to dust.

"Shot those into pieces as soon as I submerged the ship…. I am going to guess that that is what caused you all to come down here." The Gems gave him a deadpan look as Onyx responded.

"Sorry, I am aware of how that was stupid." Pearl asked a question she had on her mind since they had gotten aboard.

"Have you run into Jasper or Lapis? Landing a warship underwater would have alerted them." Onyx gave her a sideways look.

"Who? I haven't seen anyone since I landed the ship…. Did you mean that water Gem my sister told me about before she left with you all? No, I haven't but I'll keep an eye out, I remember the Warship that she and my sister were on before you guys…. Took care of the problem." Onyx said, using his fingers to put the situation as lightly as he could be considering what he had heard from Peridot before his younger sister had left with the Gems.

"As long as the Humans didn't see you, it's fine." Onyx paced the room before speaking.

"Yeah, I also heard the Diamonds wanted them wiped out…." His tone became darker as his eyes narrowed with anger and hate.

"They should all be bubbled and miserable, suffering for all they did. It's just another thing those monsters have caused…." Garnet looked at the soldier Gem before he shook his head and looked at her.

"They will not hurt another being while I am still around, I'll come up to the surface in a few hours, I need to get the ship working and all that." Pearl, who was one of the two Gems in the room who knew why Onyx was angry spoke up.

"Onyx, is this about what happened to the other Onyx Ge-…" Onyx turned to her.

"Yes, but now isn't the time to talk about it, Steven is going to wonder why you all aren't back at the Temple, I'll come up when the Sun is up." Onyx began to walk out of the room but stopped to grind another piece of Yellow glass to dust.

"I'm a soldier, Pearl, war is what Onyx Gems are made for." Onyx left the room as Amethyst spoke up.

"What's got him in all worked up for?" Pearl turned to her.

"I think it's time I talk about why there aren't any more Onyx Gems besides Onyx…."

Author notes

 **I am back from hiatus! I didn't know what to do with the story for a few months but now I do, my love for the show is back and this story will have a chapter every Monday! I do want to point out something, this story will follow the cannon of the Show but it won't have Onyx in every episode, it will more have the major events like the Gems saving Greg in it. Tell me what you think in the reviews, did I mess up the Gem's personality's, do you want an event to happen or power to be given? Let me know, I am trying to keep the Gems as close to as they are in the show. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. New Threats and Old Stories

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Onyx and the Pearl. Enjoy the 2000-word episode. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **(Takes Place 2 hours after 'Sworn to the Sword' Gem Temple roof.)**

"There you are." Onyx said as he walked to the cliff where Pearl was sitting, Pearl nearly jumped at Onyx, the soldier Gem had been present during her training with Connie and as well as joining in had been trying to talk to her after the entire fiasco.

"Onyx, what are you doing? I thought you would be on the _Limestone_ with Peridot now." Onyx shook his head as Pearl saw a Robonoid scurry up his arm and onto his shoulder, Pearl could clearly see it was a Flask Robonoid, the same ones used to fix the warp pads with their sealing solution. This one, however, was bigger with a blackish blue color scheme and was bigger than the other, seeming to be as big as a small book."

"Mantle, there you are, I haven't seen you since the training sessions today." The Robonoid latched onto Onyx's chest and transformed as Pearl saw the machine turn into battle armor that made Onyx look like a futuristic knight with a swept back helmet with wing tips on the sides and red lenses as the rest of the armor looked sleek with a red and black color scheme as the heavy-duty armor covered him and ended with a red cloak on his shoulders.

"Hey, he fixed my old armor, I haven't stopped using this since the war… Well, besides the crash." The armor reminded Pearl of the rebellion as Onyx fought the very Homeworld Gems he had called comrades with the same armor.

"You told Amethyst what happened to the Onyx Gems, didn't you Pearl?" The former servant Gem nearly jumped once more at the sudden question before slowly nodding.

"Yes, that you and your fellow Onyx Gems used to be soldiers and elite guards for the Diamonds during the war… Before they were all shattered."

Onyx was silent, one thing he had never told Pearl or even Rose herself was which Diamond he served under during the war before he defected, he didn't think it was worth mentioning as it didn't seem to matter at the time.

"We were mindless killing machines, Pearl. No emotion, no remorse, we were merely designed for war… But you know I was as loyal to Ro-…" Pearl cut off the Soldier Gem by finishing the

"As loyal to Rose as I am, I know…." Pearl finished with a sigh.

Onyx wasn't great at emotions, his type of Gem was meant purely for war and all parts of war, he did, however, understand sorrow and could see the mention of the former Quartz Gem saddened her as it sometimes did during the rebellion. Onyx sat down next to Pearl as he put a hand on her shoulder

"Pearl, I miss her as much as you do, you saw how she helped turn me from being an emotionless warrior into what I am now, I owe her my existence." Pearl turned to look at Onyx as he continued.

"You and I both know how the Diamonds treated both of our kinds, we were treated on the same social level of Gem sociality as each other, Rose isn't someone I would ever forget." Pearl finally found her voice once more.

"How did you know what happened to her?" Onyx looked her in the eye as Mantle detached and scurried off to go back to the _Limestone._

"I could see a bit of her in him and just knew, I know you worshipped the ground she walked on, if I was any closer to her, I would have as well." Pearl was about to speak up when Onyx spoke up again.

"But you're a clod if you think Rose would have wanted you to drag yourself through the dirt to make her happy. I didn't see it at first but Steven had a point, you can't charge on without a care for your own safety, it's the same thing you used to scold me about during the rebellion when you used to give me missions from Rose." Pearl was silent for another moment before speaking.

"Rose meant everything to me, I would have shattered before I let her get hurt." Onyx's look showed her that he was the same way and Pearl remembered that Onyx at times acted out of character for his type of Gem, he at times acted like Rose was the one who oversaw his creation personally.

"She meant the same to me…. Maybe not your level of dedication to her but close, I can understand how her 'loss' is feeling to you." Pearl looked the Onyx gem in the eye.

"It's been millennia since the rebellion… At least on Homeworld." Onyx chuckled.

"Great small talk, Pearl and I thought I needed practice on learning how to not be awkward." Pearl was about to say something but saw in his eyes that Onyx had meant for the comment to be more of a joke then insult.

"But to be honest, millennia is nothing to our kind since we are immortal, other species will wither and die before we ever grow old." Pearl smiled.

"First time I had intelligible conversion with someone outside of Garnet, Steven or Rose." Onyx gave a mock look of hurt.

"Pearl, you wound me like a sword slash," He laughed before continuing.

"Your forgetting I'm as smarter than almost any human on Earth, well, besides a few…. And I'm not smarter then you." Pearl turned her head so Onyx couldn't see the blush on her face as Onyx looked at his Gem.

"I still can't believe she didn't shatter me, me and the other Onyx Gems shatter dozens of rebellion Gems even after I see the lies of the Diamonds and defect she didn't shatter me, Rose is a better leader than a soldier Gem like me deserves." Pearl was about to ask why when Onyx asked her unasked question for her.

"I still think about all the Gems I killed because of the Diamonds, their words like dust in the wind…. She's a better Gem then the Diamonds ever were." Pearl smiled.

"Yeah, she was." Onyx laughed.

"You know I came up here to ask if you were ok and talk about the whole sword fighting fiasco and we end up having a chat about Rose and old times for about an hour, weird how things are… You going to be ok, Pearl?" The former servant Gem nodded before she sprang up like she had seen a ghost.

"AN HOUR?! I HAVE TO PREPARE FOR TOMORROW IN CASE A MISSION HAPPEN, NIGHT, ONYX!" Onyx watched Pearl disappear into the temple before bursting out laughing at the top of his lungs.

"New planet, same old Pearl." Onyx used his glasses to send a wireless signal to Mantle as the Robonoid attached to his chest once more and formed the armor.

"Ok, let's get back to the _Limestone._ " Onyx leapt off the cliff as miniature thrusters caught him in midair as he flew into the ocean before activating the boots again to help propel him through the water as Onyx used his armor to send another signal to the Gem Warship as the hatch to the supply room slid open and Onyx climbed into the ship as Mantle detached.

"Go check the others and make sure their fixing the ship, I'm headed to the bridge."

The Robonoid nodded as it scurried off, Onyx cracked his neck and hands as he walked through the corridors towards one of two of the bridges on the ship. Onyx made note of the hundreds of Robonoids of the 3 types he knew about fixing and upgrading the ship, Onyx knew he had countless more that he had stolen during the rebellion but made his way to the bridge without stopping to great the small machines.

"Ah, glad to be in my 'room'." Onyx said as he sat in the command chair on the bridge, behind him were selves that held dozens of bubbled Gems, Gems Onyx had personally defeated when he defected. Onyx allowed himself to sleep as he retreated into his Gem and his avatar faded as his gem soundlessly landed on the seat.

(Next Morning, 2 days before 'Rising Tides, Crashing Skies.')

Onyx woke up to the sound of computers being used as his avatar formed once more.

"Sis, what are you doing, it's still morning…. I think." Onyx yawned as he slid out of the command chair to see Peridot typing on a console.

"I thought you were sleeping in your room." Peridot ignored her brother as Onyx rolled his eyes.

"You do realize being analytical is no reason to be rude." Peridot sighed and turned.

"I'm trying to locate Jasper, all my analysis on her behavior shows that she is 1000 percent more dangerous combined then separated." Onyx didn't need a reminder of how powerful a Quartz Gem could be. He moved till he was staring over his sister's shoulder at the screen.

"I could have told you that, any tremors or subaquatic activity? She wouldn't need to breath underwater anyway, if she has another gem with hydrokinetic abilities, she could cause a lot more damage." Peridot was well aware that her sibling was unaware of fusion, he hadn't been introduced to it and she had yet to run tests to see if he was capable of fusion.

"No, no tremors yet on the scanners." A beeping light cut the siblings off.

"I thought all your Gem tech was deactivated." Peridot craned her head to see at the monitor.

"I did, and the rest was damaged in the crash, the only way for any Gem tech to be activated would have to be by remote signal… This can't be right…." Onyx looked at the monitor.

"A Gem Warship in atmosphere?" Peridot activated a scan.

"It's the _Diamond's Spear_ …." Her voice showed fear as Onyx's eyes narrowed in hate at the name.

"Obsidian…. Of course." Peridot looked at her brother.

"The commander of Gem Military forces who serves Yellow Diamond?" Onyx nodded.

"The same one from the rebellion, she nearly killed Turquoise." Onyx looked at a certain bubble behind him.

"I remember the same Quartz that served as commander of the Onyx gems before the war." Onyx nodded before turning to his sister.

"Obsidian is going to rip the Earth apart to get rid of us or destroy the planet, we need to tell the Crystal Gems."

Peridot nodded, her hands still shook in fear as she typed on the console. Onyx moved towards his sister.

"What are you doing, we need to warn the other Gem-…." Onyx kneeled down and hugged his sister as she was speechless.

"They won't hurt you, I will break them before they do, sis." Even if Peridot didn't completely understand emotion like her brother…. At least not yet, she still felt a bit of comfort in the gesture from her older brother.

"I'll go warn the Gems, you try and mess up their link to Gem tech on the planet, Obsidian only knows you and Jasper are on planet, not about them or me." Peridot nodded as Onyx left the bridge as she turned back to her console.

'She cannot get the Yellow Diamond communicator on the moon, but Gem protocol requires a landing party before sending more troops….' Peridot thought as her mind rounded off her options as she typed away.

'A direct link? No, that would show up on their tech. Virus? No, an effective one would take weeks and Gem reinforcements would have arrived by then.' Peridot continued to type away at her console as Onyx reached the shore.

"I will not let her destroy more Gems like she did to Rose's Gems." Onyx growled out as he began his walk towards the Temple as the Sun came up.

Author notes

 **Phew, this chapter was supposed to be 1000 words but I decided to do a longer chapter. So, tell me guys what you think, did I lay on the romance and backstory a bit too much, are things moving too fast, do you guys want something specific to happen? The episodes in the show will be happening differently but like I said, major episodes, like 'Barn Mates' will be happening in the story. Next chapter will be tomorrow but it will be a bit shorter. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Rising Problems

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Onyx and the Pearl. Enjoy the 1500-word episode. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **(Takes place during 'Rising Tides, Falling Skies')**

Onyx and Peridot stood on the _Limestone_ as the ship hovered enough to where the siblings could see Steven and the others on the beach but not where the human confronting them could see them. Onyx also had a Flask Robonoid tucked into the sand which was recording the audio of the situation and sending it back to the ship.

"Humans are such strange creatures." Peridot said as she typed away at a mobile datapad taken from her other ship.

"Hmm…" Onyx muttered as his cloak blew in the soft sea breeze before turning to his sister.

"If we land the _Limestone_ near the temple, what are the rough estimates that the humans will see us?" Peridot hummed before tapping a finger to her lips.

"20 to 30 percent…. But if you mean the human antagonizing the Gems on the beach? 90 percent." Onyx grunted in annoyance before turning back to his sibling.

"You said you have to finish your analysis of Obsidian's forces before you decide on what we should do in response, sis? Then get it done as soon as you can and meet me at the temple."

Peridot nodded as Onyx activated the thrusters on his armor before flying off towards the temple as Peridot tapped a button on the Gem Warship's hull and dropped into the ship as she sent a command for the Robonoids near her to follow her to the ship's bridge. She looked at the ocean before sighing.

"Just another factor…. I hope…" She said as she thought about her former companion and the Aqua Gem before deciding to tackle the main issue first.

(Beach City shore, 10 minutes later.)

Onyx silently landed on the beach just as the human was done and moving back towards the city, he had seen the battle between the Gems and the creature he hadn't seen before. Onyx had seen it poof and was confused as he hadn't confronted a creature so similar to a Gem before, he made his way towards the temple as Mantle split off from his owner and knocked his circular head against the door as Garnet answered it as Mantle scuttled up his owner's shoulder.

"Permission to come in?" Onyx smiled a bit before Garnet nodded as Onyx easily leapt onto the top step and entered.

(Five Minutes later)

"So, I saw the battle and all that…. What was that thing that you guys were fighting? I haven't seen something so similar to a Gem like that before." Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet each gave each other looks before Pearl decided to fill in the soldier Gem.

"Onyx…. That was a Gem, it was corrupted." Onyx's eyes widened before narrowing under his glasses as Pearl could guess why the Onyx gem was annoyed.

"Well, if I find that one other Gem, it will confirm my theory," He looked around the room before answering again.

"I will explain it when we see it." The trio nodded as Onyx chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Onyx laughed as Mantle, who had wondered into the rafters played back the audio it had recorded while Onyx talked to Steven, a hologram of Pearl, Steven and Amethyst was displayed.

"Humans lead such boring, insignificant lives, so they make up stories to feel like they belong to something bigger. They want to blame all the world's problems on some single enemy that they can fight, instead of a complex network of interrelated forces that beyond anyone's control." The hologram Pearl said as Onyx laughed as Pearl blushed blue.

"Onyx!" Onyx laughed as Amethyst grinned at the hologram.

"Sweet sci-fi tech, On." Onyx laughed a bit more before turning to a fuming Pearl.

"I didn't think humans bothered you so much, Pearl, your acting like they have 'Earth germs.' He, he." Pearl fumed some more.

"That isn't it, I just think they should focus their time on something more productive." Onyx rolled his eyes.

"I blame all my problems on a single enemy I can fight, all Onyx Gems do, did you forget that?" Onyx chuckled as Pearl back pedaled.

"I…." The conversation was cut off by knocking on the door as Garnet answered it only for the human from before to start begging them, 'Onyx assumed he meant the Gems in general' to stay on Earth.

"Ok." Garnet said before closing the door as Onyx raised an eyebrow.

"Are most Humans this strange?" Amethyst gave a 'so, so.' Gesture with her hand as another knock was heard, Garnet barely was able to open the door before Peridot barged in, a swarm of Flask Robonoids at her back.

"I finally completed my analysis of Obsidian's forces, it seems she hasn't called for more reinforcements yet, but I assume it's because she's preparing to send a scouting party to determine our strength before contacting Gem command for orders…." Peridot looked up from her datapad as Onyx, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet looked at her.

"What?" The engineer Gem asked as Amethyst turned to Garnet.

"Who's Obsidian?" Garnet gave a shrug as Pearl and Onyx shared a look.

"She's military commander of the Homeworld forces, she works directly with the Diamonds…. She's also the clod that carried out the extinction of my type of Gem during the early parts of the rebellion." Amethyst was silent as Peridot turned to Garnet.

"I'll be somewhere I can continue to research things…." She vanished into the temple as the Gems turned to Onyx as she soldier Gem shrugged.

"She's a bit wonky but she's family, I trust her to find a solution…. Plus, she's one of two Gems I know can come up with a plan that can take down one of the Diamond's best commanders…." He said as he looked at Pearl who blushed as Amethyst laughed as Onyx raised his eyebrows in confusion before Garnet turned to him.

"Why can't we just destroy it with the _Limestone_ or Light Cannons?" Onyx folded his arms before speaking.

" _Diamond's_ _Pride_ is much more powerful than any ordinary Gem Warship. If Light Cannons couldn't damage my sister's warship, the shields and hull of Obsidian's won't even be nicked, plus a barrage would tactically put us at a disadvantage since Obsidian would know about the Light Cannons and adjust her plans accordingly to counter." Garnet nodded as Onyx frowned.

"She's going to send down Rubies or Amethyst Gems first, Gem military protocol requires a ground part of foot soldiers before contacting the Diamonds…. I'm wondering why she hasn't tried to warp in any yet." Pearl frowned as well.

"Onyx, can you try and make a timetable of when you think Obsidian would send any of her troops?" Onyx nodded.

"Yes, but I would need your help, you usually are the best with data besides my sister." Pearl nodded and motioned for Onyx to follow her which the Soldier Gem did as Amethyst chuckled and grinned.

"Looks like Pearl has a boyfriend." Garnet turned to Amethyst before speaking.

"That's not it, He worked with Pearl closely during the rebellion, he trusted her planning and thought of Pearl as Rose's best strategist as he thought of Rose as one of the best leaders after he defected, he is one of the few people close to her like Rose was…. Not entirely as close." Amethyst didn't stop smiling but followed it up with a question.

"Then why didn't he ask you to use your future vision to figure out what to do?" Garnet was direct with her answer.

"I didn't work as closely with Onyx as Pearl did, he doesn't know that I have future vision and he trust's Pearls plans as much as he would trust a plan from Rose." Amethyst nodded as Steven came from his room with his laptop.

"Guys, Ronaldo posted another video!"

(Pearl's room, Gem Temple.)

"I say within 2 days on this planet she will send reinforcements but I have yet to figure out how she plans to contact the Homeworld since she would need a direct line to the Diamonds to do that." Onyx said as he looked over a hologram from Pearl's Gem as the two Gems continued to think.

"Well, based on disturbances and Jasper's disappearance, she would send a scout team to try and find them." Pearl reasoned as Onyx's eyes were confused on the thought of the Gem before he settled back into thinking.

"Unless she wants to comb the entire ocean, I reason that her first priority would be to find a way to warp Gems in if there isn't a warp pad on Earth available." Onyx said as he looked at another Robonoid that had projected a hologram of the _Diamond's Pride_ into the room.

"I just don't get how she tracked me here, I removed all of the tracking equipment on the _Limestone_ when I took it so this is just confusing." Pearl nodded as she tried to hide a blush.

Author notes

 **Ok, chapters on Sunday will be 2000 words and chapters on Monday will be 1500 words. I am trying to get Pearl and the others as close to their personalities on the show as I can, let me know if you guys have any ideas or requests. Next chapter will be on Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Sleepover Adventures

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Onyx and the Pearl. Enjoy the 2500-word episode. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

(Takes place during Chille Tid)

"So, explain why we are stopping our search for Obsidian to do this…. 'sleep' thing?" Peridot asked as Onyx and her walked down the shore towards the temple, Onyx held snacks and drinks in his 10 arms provided by his now fully repaired armor.

Which also had a miniature light cannon on the wrists and blades concealed in the arms as they continued their walk. Onyx had already searched most of ocean with the Gems and since the Soldier Gem had never experienced a sleepover, he thought he and his sibling should try it.

"Because, Obsidian hasn't been seen since she sent that team of Quartz soldiers into the Kindergarten." Peridot grumbled as she was nearly blamed for causing the events in the location, she hadn't, however, told her brother what the Gems had seen in the area as they made their way to the door and Onyx knocked on it as the duo were answered by Garnet.

"We are here for the human ritual known as a 'sleep over.'" Onyx rolled his eyes and bonked his sister on her head to which she glared at her older brother.

"She means we are here for the sleepover." Garnet nodded as the two walked inside…. Followed by a dozen or so Flask Robonoids as 4 Plug Robonoids stood outside.

"What are those little spider things anyway? We have been seeing them a lot and I doubt robot spiders exist on Earth… As awesome as that would be." Amethyst said as she grinned, Onyx rolled his eyes and dropped the supplies on the counter.

"Those 'spider things' are Robonoids, their machines made on homeworld to do work beneath other Gems. The smaller ones are Flask, they seal things up with a special goo. The bigger ones outside are Plug Robonoids, made for producing more Flask drones and serve as my sister's search drones…. Just think of them as little robot Gems." Peridot rolled her eyes.

"Could you have explained their purpose in a cruder way?" Onyx rolled his eyes.

"Ok then, you want to give a 2-hour lecture on their history?" Amethyst finally noticed the snacks.

"Oh, you guys got grub!" Onyx stepped out of the way as Peridot was nearly pushed to the side, her massive smile from nearly being able to explain something like Robonoids faded.

"I'll go find something to go do." The Engineer gem said as she sat in the middle of the floor. Onyx looked around, Garnet looked tired, Amethyst had already fallen asleep despite eating and Steven and Pearl were sitting on the floor, both looking somewhat tired.

"How are you not tired, Onyx?" Steven asked as Onyx cracked his knuckles and allowed Mantle to detach from his body, taking the armor with him.

"Onyx Gems were made to not stop doing their job until they do it or fail…. I … am not… Tired." Onyx's yawn showed that the Gem was indeed tired as he slumped against the counter before sliding to the floor, his eyes barely open under his shades which he removed.

"Dang it, I should have known searching the ocean floor on foot was a bad idea." Onyx grumbled as he moved over to sit next to Steven while Peridot laughed.

"I am the only Gem that isn't tired, I don't need sleep to win!" Onyx glared at his younger sister as best as he could in his present state.

"Shut it, chip head, you were sleeping on the _Limestone_ all day while the Robonoids helped me search the ocean floor." Peridot was silent but grumbled in annoyance before turning back to a screen from her fingers as Onyx continued to strain his eyes not to sleep.

"I'm going back to look for Lapis and Jasper, you all stay here." Pearl and Onyx tilted their heads back.

"But we can-." Both Gems were cut off by Garnet.

"No, this is a party, a slumber stay here, this is for Steven…. Make sure they all sleep, there's more snacks in the fridge, don't stay up too late. Bye." Onyx and Pearl yawned as Onyx slammed his fist into the floor in frustration.

"UGH! HOW CAN I BE THIS TIRED!? I HAVEN'T BEEN THIS TIRED SINCE I WAS CREATED!" Onyx shirked before looking at the warp pad.

"Wait, since when does she give orders?" Onyx had completely forgotten that he didn't entirely know who Garnet was, his sleep however drowned out most of his thinking as he titled his head towards Steven.

"I entirely forgot I haven't met Garnet yet since the rebellion, your mother only mentioned her a little while I was fighting on Homeworld, she never mentioned another leader." Steven smiled as Onyx managed to find enough energy to haul himself to a sitting position.

"She's the leader, Pearl told me she's been the leader of the Crystal Gems since what happened to mom." Onyx nodded before falling onto his side.

"I think I'm going to pass out any second now." Onyx groaned as Pearl titled her head to look at him.

"How do I sleep?" Pearl asked as Onyx gave her a 'your serious look?' with his eyes before pulling himself up.

"I get…. That Gems don't need rest…. As much as humans do…. But… You seriously don't know how to sleep…. Pearl?" Onyx asked as the Gem nodded.

"You said it yourself, we get all the energy we need from our Gems, why humans need sleep is beyond me." Onyx rolled his eyes.

"I get all my energy from sleep and human food." Pearl made a small gaging motion as Onyx was confused before understanding what Pearl was implying.

"Sorry." Steven walked over as Peridot continued to type away at her datapad.

"Sleep then, Onyx and me can show you!" Onyx and Pearl blushed black and blue as Pearl finally nodded.

"Ok, I'll try." Onyx had to hold back a laugh when Pearl tried to sleep cross-legged on the ground.

"What?" Onyx laughed.

"You don't sleep that way, Pearl." Pearl glared at the Soldier Gem as she layed down with a pillow under the head and on one side.

"LIKE THIS?!" She said, trying not to grind her teeth as Onyx and Steven grinned before Steven put a hand under his head as Onyx titled his head. Onyx and Steven's next sentence nearly enraged the former Servant Gem.

"That's not right either." Pearl nodded, somewhat annoyance as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sleeping… I'm sleeping." Onyx walked up to her and gently poked the Gem on the head as he knelt down.

"Hey, Pearl?" She opened one eye.

"Yes?" She asked as Onyx grinned and her anger reached her limit as she knew what he was going to say.

"That's not sleeping either." Pearl opened both her eyes, resisting the urge to drawn her spear at the soldier Gem who grinned as Steven walked over.

"Sleep like this." He plopped down and put his arms behind his head.

"Just…. Think nice…. Thoughts…. And don't think about anything." He passed out as Onyx looked at him.

"Kid's a natural." Pearl groaned.

"Weren't you just exhausted?" Onyx turned his head back at her.

"Was, but watching you get annoyed reminds me of old times, it's fun." Pearl was glad Onyx couldn't see her blush in the moonlight, Onyx wasn't even aware of how his words affected her at all, small talk wasn't something Onyx Gems did well or understood.

"I still wonder how much has changed, I haven't been on this planet more than a few days compared to your 5000 years on it." Peridot looked up from her datapad, her visor glowing in the moonlight.

"You're not missing much, won't be much left of this place soon anyway from what little data I saw…. Before I lost my ship…." She said looking at Pearl, Onyx was about to speak up when Steven woke up in a cold sweat.

"You ok?" Onyx and Pearl asked as Steven nodded.

"I had a weird dream, about Lapis, I opened the door and she was there and…" Onyx, Pearl and Peridot shared looks.

"That doesn't make any sense, she is still fused at the bottom of the ocean with Jasper." Steven spoke up as Onyx looked at his younger sister.

"You haven't dreamed before, right Pearl?" Pearl shook her head.

"No?" She responded, treating it more like a sideways question then a straight one.

"Well, dreams don't make sense, when you dream, the thoughts are all mixed up and their hard to explain…. Which is why they're hard to explain…." He sighed and plopped down.

"Like this one time I had a dream about the Big Donut and things being sold in it, right? But the front door led to the back of my dad's van?" Onyx was about to ask Pearl a question she had just given him when Amethyst woke up.

"So, I get into the van… and Lion is driving, but for some reason he is driving really slow, and I say Lion, how did you learn to drive so well, you can't even bring me my…." He passed out as Pearl looked away, bored before yawning and passing out.

"Amethyst, I was going to ask Pearl this but since she's sleeping, what is Fusion?" Amethyst looked honestly confused but she joked.

"It's just mashing 2 Gems together." Peridot looked up from her datapad to answer Amethyst's question.

"Onyx Gems haven't fused, there isn't an official record of them fusing and I don't even know if my clod of a brother here can fuse." Onyx turned to her.

"Clod." Amethyst watched the two throw the word 'clod' back and forth at each other before Onyx realized what he was asking.

"So, you just fuse and that's it?" Amethyst laughed.

"No, you do a dance or something and then fuse." Onyx nodded, he knew what dancing was from Pearl, he and Peridot didn't notice Steven wake up but Amethyst did as she continued to laugh as Onyx turned his head towards her.

"What are you still laughing about?" Amethyst pointed up as Steven, Onyx and Peridot saw Pearl's dream from her gemstone.

"Is she and Rose…. Riding a slice of pizza? And what is that noise?" Onyx asked, not having heard a phonograph. The quartet watched her laugh.

"Rose this is wonderful, I'm having so much time with you! Forget Greg, let's explore the galaxy!" Onyx rolled his eyes.

"Didn't think she idolized Rose that much after she was saved from her Diamond." Amethyst continued to laugh.

"Oh, this is great! I thought she was going to have a dream with you in it! Maybe I can make her have one!" She grinned before Onyx grabbed her, blushing but unsure as to why he did so.

"No, she needs her sleep." Amethyst was about to joke before Pearl woke up, disgusted.

"Pearl!" Steven cried out as Onyx dropped Amethyst.

"Yes, Steven?" Steven was a bit hesitant to answer.

"I had another dream about Lapis." Pearl responded with a reassuring tone.

"That's ok, dreams aren't real…. They're like…. mixed up Movies!" Steven wasn't convinced.

"But I was talking to her." Onyx began to remember someone by the name of Lapis but wasn't sure where he had heard the name.

"Wait, how do you know you did?" Steven was slightly confused.

"I don't know, but she was yelling and… She was freaked out." Onyx was the next to ask.

"Is she winning her fight?" Steven answered again, unsure.

"I don't know…."

"Steven, you could be using your dreams to connect to her mentally." Amethyst was the next to speak.

"Can you do it again? Get Lapis to tell you where she is?" Steven nodded.

"I guess but I have to sleep!" He turned to Pearl.

"Pearl, tell me about your dream so I can sleep!" Pearl blushed as Onyx looked at her.

"My dream?!" She asked as if panicked, Amethyst spoke up.

"Come on, Pearl! It's for the greater good! He ha!" Onyx rolled his eyes, about to scold the Quartz Gem for embarrassing his former partner/friend during the Rebellion on homeworld.

"Ugh! If I have to…. Now, in my dream, I was… Wha?" The trio looked at Steven as Peridot looked up from her datapad.

"I know what Obsidian is going to do next." Only Onyx heard his sister as Amethyst continued to laugh.

"He been sleep, good one, Pearl!" Onyx clonked her on the head and rolled his eyes before bringing a hand to his chin.

"I have heard the name Lapis before but I can't quite place the location." Pearl was about to press the Soldier Gem for more info when Steven woke up.

"Lapis!" He hugged Pearl as Onyx bent down.

"Don't worry, no one is going to attack, your safe." Amethyst pushed past Onyx who glared.

"Did you see her?" Steven nodded.

"She's still in control but I don't have any idea how much longer she will be." Garnet cut them off as she entered.

"This is…. A strange party." Onyx rolled his eyes as Steven ran to her.

"Garnet!" Onyx rolled his eyes at her exclaiming he was still awake, he also turned to Pearl as Steven continued to rant.

"Me and Peridot are returning to the _Limestone_ , this was fun but I am finally starting to remember who 'Lapis' is and I need to check something." He rose and left as Garnet walked past him, Peridot and the Robonoids following.

"See you around, we have much more important work to do!" Peridot yelled as she activated her 'finger copter' as Onyx allowed Mantle to cling to his chest and form the armor again as an energy shield formed over his face before the helmet's three face pieces slammed together.

"See you guys soon!" The siblings flew off as the Robonoids activated jets on their legs and followed, some scuttling into the ocean waters.

( _Limestone_ bridge, 5 minutes later.)

"You know, sooner or later, you're have to tell them which Diamond you belonged to, it's astounding they haven't seen the badge on your back." Peridot said as she settled into her chair before finally sleeping a bit.

"I will… when the time is right, sis… I left it all behind when I joined the Crystal gems." Onyx set the ship scanners to search the entire seafloor for Lapis and Jasper before retreating into his Gemstone for sleep.

'Soon, they will learn the Diamond I used to work for…. But I won't let them get in the way of protecting Earth, I left my past behind, Obsidian will destroy the Earth for Yellow, it wasn't what she wanted, I can see why Yellow wants the Earth destroyed so badly…. Evidence from another war crime…. Yellow will pay…' Onyx thought as he passed out as the lighting dimmed on the bridge.

Bathing him and Peridot in blue lighting.

Author notes

 **Well, Onyx used to serve a Diamond like all Gems but it wasn't Pink and I know half of you will know who it is by that last sentence… Anyway, I wanted to have this chapter show how Pearl and Onyx are with their interactions and I liked Chille Tid. Yes, Onyx has never known or seen fusion before ever, he joined after Pearl did but before Garnet and Amethyst. Next chapter will be tomorrow and it will be 1000 words. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Fused Friends, Strained trust

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Onyx and the Pearl. Enjoy the 2100-word episode. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

(Takes place during 'Cry for Help')

"So… Obsidian?" Onyx asked as he and his sister stood by the communications hub as Peridot took scans with both the Robonoids and her datapad.

"Most likely, I doubt Jasper would be able to do this in her…. Shall we agree on the word 'occupied'?" She asked as Onyx nodded, he knew his sister was like this when it came to Gem technology, he also knew the steps of Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl running on the sand as they ran towards the hub.

"Before you ask, we just got here, I would think Obsidian would construct the Communication hub…. You know, somewhere secure and away from us?" Onyx asked as he was unaware of the hub's destruction from before as he turned around as Mantle formed his armor once more.

"So, we need to wreck it all again?" Steven asked as he turned to Amethyst.

"Why don't you guys form Sugilite!" Steven asked.

Onyx quickly ran through how said fusion could be formed, considered Pearl's nature and figured Amethyst and Garnet had to be the ones who formed it.

His guess was confirmed when Amethyst asked Garnet if they should destroy the tower together only for Garnet to refuse.

"I would ask what happened last time you two 'fused' but I can guess based on Amethyst's reaction." Onyx said before turning back to the tower.

"Ok, I finished my scans, you can destroy it…. As wasteful a use of Gem technology like this would be." Onyx rolled his eyes at his sister's words.

"I can be brash, Amethyst is reckless at times…" Garnet said as she took off her visor, Onyx could swear he knew half of the fusion due to her eye color but couldn't place where he knew it from.

"Pearl, lets fuse." Onyx turned to see the Gem tearing up.

"You know, I could easily destroy it with my rifle or the _Limestone's_ canons." Onyx said, taking his rifle off his back and twirling it as Garnet shook her head.

"A Moon Shard blaster would cause more damage than we need." Onyx nodded, sighed and put the weapon on his back as he tied it back up.

"Then by all means, I haven't witnessed fusion before…. Like my sister tried to point out." Onyx said, glaring at his sister before turning his eyes back to watch.

"He really hasn't seen fusion before?" Amethyst asked as Peridot turned her head, she didn't need to turn to see Onyx was watching everything from the glowing Gems to the dance that caused said transformation.

"He's a soldier Gem, their supposed to guard their Diamond and fight their Diamond's wars…. So, no." Onyx's helmet lenses darkened upon the flash of flight.

It was his reaction to behavior that surprised Peridot before she burst out laughing as Onyx rolled his eyes.

"Well, this is off to a great start." Onyx grumbled under his breath as the fusion spoke.

"HELLO THERE, THIS IS THE LOVELY SARDONYX!" Onyx wanted to slam his head into the rock he was sitting on as Sardonyx slashed the beam of light into a curtain and a few dragon flies as Onyx turned his head back.

"Giant lady!" Sardonyx turned her head towards Steven and Onyx as she walked over to both Gems.

"Oh, my stars, you must be Steven, and you must be Onyx!" Onyx turned towards his sister before activating his rockets to fly up to the communication hub.

"Someone's shy." The fusion teased as Onyx smiled and landed on a pillar.

"No, just curious." Onyx said as he watched the fusion speak to Steven, he didn't need advanced hearing to know that Sardonyx was going to smash the tower as he leaped down and landed on the rock to watch.

"You seem as unimpressed as I am and you haven't even seen Pearl and Garnet fuse before." Amethyst said as Onyx finally turned towards the Quartz gem and let his armor morph back into Mantle. His face was one of shock as Onyx barely was able to see Sardonyx form a hammer with Pearl and Garnet's weapons before walking over towards the tower.

"It's because of her attitude, I have never seen Pearl THAT giddy and peppy and its honestly kind of freighting." Onyx allowed her sister to record Sardonyx destroying the tower as he shook his head.

"You can also add egotistical to those phrases." Onyx muttered under his breath as Sardonyx unfused and turned towards Steven before speaking as she defused.

"Ok, now that was…. A thing…" Onyx said before turning to his sister.

"We have much to look up while on the _Limestone_ , my brother will be back if there is more trouble." Peridot stated as she and her brother flew into the air.

"Yeah, call us if something crazy happens!" Onyx said as the sibling Gems flew back to their warship/home.

( _Limestone_ command bridge, 2 hours later.)

Your reaction to the fusion was humorful." Onyx rolled his eyes as he turned back to the engineer gem.

"Yeah, well, now we have the ship back to normal, we need to keep looking for Lapis and Obsidian before either cause trouble." Onyx said, looking at a monitor which was connected to the Robonoids.

"I still don't get why your so attached to the Pearl within their ranks, she's one of hundreds." Onyx turned to her.

"You don't know how I was during the rebellion, sis, she and Rose Quartz showed me caring and compassion, something only you and Bl-…"

He was cut off by Steven looking at the Robonoid.

"Sorry, I was just trying to see if you guys needed us!" Onyx said, tapping a button on a console to allow the machine to use his voice.

"Oh, hi Onyx! We are just coming to see who was fixing the communication hub!" Onyx was hooked on as soon as he heard this and said one last sentence.

"If you're doing simple recon, let me help, I'll be right there."

(5 minutes later.)

Onyx gently set down by Steven and Amethyst.

"You know, if Obsidian was behind this, she wouldn't make it so obvious she was doing this." Onyx said as Amethyst shrugged.

"Maybe it's your sister, she was checking out the tower when we got there." Onyx's eyes flared with anger.

"Don't… accuse… My sister…." Onyx hissed.

"She may be arrogant and tech crazy but she isn't a traitor to Earth." Onyx growled out activated his armor's scanners, trying to see what was fixing the hub.

"I see a sausage." Steven said as Amethyst took her turn to try and look through the microscope to try and see the sausage before Steven pointed it out by moving some of her hair aside.

"Hey, don't…. oh." Onyx rolled his eyes as they joked about it before Steven returned to the telescope.

"I see something…." Onyx said as Steven nodded and focused on the object.

"Peridot's escape pod?" Steven asked as Onyx was about to ask a question when Amethyst beat him to it.

"Don't we have that?" Onyx glared at her, he wouldn't let his sister be accused of something he knew she wouldn't willing do without a good reason. Onyx watched with Amethyst and Steven as the pod used a tractor beam to fix the hub before it landed on top of the hub.

"That's not my sister…." Onyx said as Steven pointed it out.

"Pearl?" Amethyst moved to the telescope.

"Let me…. Oh, no." She said as Onyx stomped downstairs.

"Onyx!" Steven said as Amethyst and Steven followed Onyx downstairs.

"Maybe she was just fixing it so she could study it?" Steven asked as Amethyst shook her head.

"No, that's not it." Steven hummed as Onyx paced back and forth, to Amethyst, it seemed more like stomping.

"Maybe she wants more channels?" Steven said as he turned on the tv only to see static.

"We need to tell Garnet." Onyx stopped pacing.

"No." They turned to him.

"We have to, she's not doing this for a good reason." Onyx's eyes locked onto Amethyst.

"Then tell her yourself…. And tell her I refused to tell her." Before either could respond, Onyx had already unlocked the door and flew towards a cliff by the hub.

"Why did he fly off?" Steven asked as Pearl came out from another room.

(Cliffside, 3 minutes later)

Onyx refused to admit that Pearl had done something like this, she was the gem he trusted since he had joined the Crystal Gems, he trusted her as much as he trusted Rose.

He was sure it had to be a Pearl working for Yellow or someone else, it had to be… He couldn't believe it otherwise.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the Gems arriving at the tower once more. He used his armor thrusters to land on the same rock from before.

"STOP!" Amethyst shouted as Garnet and Pearl were about to fuse.

"Amethyst…. What's wrong?" Pearl asked as Onyx continued to stay silent.

"You can't…" She said as Steven joined in.

"We saw you, Pearl…. Onyx was the only one who didn't want to say anything.

"What?" Pearl said as she looked between Onyx and Steven and Amethyst. Onyx met her look before Garnet spoke up, confused.

"I don't understand." Pearl confessed at this moment.

"I'm sorry…. I… It's just so much fun being Sardonyx with you." Garnet dropped Pearl and Onyx released Mantle from his body before jumping over behind Pearl as Garnet continued to speak up.

"That's why I couldn't see us finding Peridot." Pearl began to backpedal with her words.

"Wait, I can explain!" Onyx was about to interject when Garnet cut him off.

"You've been fixing the hub!" Onyx hauled Pearl to her feet and stepped to her side.

"You tricked me, and you let her!" Garnet said, looking back from both Onyx and Pearl before Pearl cut in.

"No, No, No, no, no! we just needed a reason to fuse I wanted to share a few more victories!" Garnet shook her head.

"Those aren't victories!" Amethyst cut in.

"Wait, Garnet, you know all of us besides Onyx possibly are weaker then you! Fusing is like our one chance to be stronger!"

Onyx stepped in, having heard enough

"It isn't her fault." Garnet whirled on him.

"You let her trick us, why didn't you tell me!" Onyx took off his shades, his blood red eyes blaring with rage.

"Because I refuse to believe for even a second that the Gem I worked with for thousands of years could have done this, I worked with Pearl before she came to Earth and I'll stand by her now!"

Garnet was close to punching the Gem as Pearl looked at Onyx with shock.

"We will talk about this later." Onyx turned on his heel.

"No, we won't…" Onyx turned and let Mantle form his armor.

"Onyx, wait!" Steven said as Onyx turned.

"No, I am leaving until I can process all this…. But I will never believe Pearl did this without good reason." Onyx powered up the jets on his armor and flew into the air.

"Onyx, wait!" Onyx turned the jets of his armor on full after burner as he cast on look of hate back.

But it wasn't at Pearl, it was at Garnet and Steven had a feeling he was the only one that knew why as the shockwave from Onyx knocked most of the Gems to the floor.

"Onyx…." Pearl said, still in shock from what Onyx had said and how he had taken her actions.

Although she was unsure why he still trusted her.

Onyx flew under the waves, shaking his head as he refused to believe that the one Gem he trusted when he joined the Gems besides Rose, had done something this selfish. He landed on the _Limestone_ , confused and angered.

Author notes

 **Phew, this chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be… Btw, I am not trying to push Onyx and Pearl together this early, that's still some chapters away for them, but I am trying to show how much he trusts and respects her, he didn't defend her out of so much love as he did out of trust. Next chapter will be tomorrow or Saturday so until then, review, like and enjoy. Until then Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps, these are the next five chapters I will be posting and I will do this every chapter to let you guys know.**

 **Historical fiction (2000 words)**

 **When it Rains (1000 words)**

 **Steven's birthday (2000 words)**

 **It could have been great (1000 words)**

 **Message received (2000 words)**


	11. Playing around with the Past

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Onyx and the Pearl. Enjoy the 1700-word episode. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

(Takes place during 'Historical Fictional')

Onyx sat on the top of the counter in the temple, Mantle and 4 other Flask Robonoids stood around him when Steven walked in.

"What's new, Steven?" Onyx asked, looking over his rifle as Steven waved.

"Nothing much, Onyx, Mayor Dewey is putting on a play…. But it's not a very good one from what Jamie told me." Onyx nodded before looking over at the couch where Pearl was siting.

"She's been like that all day before you ask, I already went and apologized to Garnet for what happened…. I just can't process her doing something like that when I've known her for so long."

Onyx whispered, trying not to upset Pearl anymore as Steven nodded.

"Hey, Pearl, Steven's back already!" Onyx shouted as Pearl nearly feel over after suddenly being snapped out of her trance like mood.

"Huh, what? Steven, your back!" Onyx face palmed as Mantle shook his robotic head as Onyx stepped down from the counter as he went to speak up.

"Wait, did you say play? I was at some of those back before the rebellion started…. Those I imagine they're not the same as Earth plays."

"Well, I could use some help with it…. If you guys could make William Dewey interesting." Onyx didn't know the human but Pearl did.

"How do you know William Dewey? Steven sighed as Onyx crossed his arms.

"Because I'm going to be him in the play, but he's boring, he doesn't make mistakes! He's too perfect!" Onyx sighed as he knew what Pearl would say.

"Wish I could say the same for myself, Steven..."

Onyx rolled his eyes, he didn't want to hurt the former Servant Gem's feelings even more but even he knew one mistake didn't ruin everything, unless of course Pearl didn't apologize.

"Pearl, no one is perfect, everyone gets things wrong and you have to keep going and it is hard but that is why it's great to never stop trying!" Onyx laughed at Steven's words.

"Yeah, I was going to say something like that but I'll save it for later, it will be better if I talk about it another time." Pearl still smiled at Steven's words.

"When did you get so smart and wise?" Onyx laughed before leaping onto the couch as Pearl opened the play pamphlet.

"They call this a play? I haven't even been to this planet for more than a few weeks and the only plays I've seen are before I defected and even I can tell you that I've seen better entertainment watching my sister try to fix a Robonoid then this."

Onyx said, cocking an eyebrow under his glasses as his eyes scanned through the play like laser beams as Pearl looked through it as well.

"Well, it isn't just boring, historically, this is all wrong! Steven, who wrote this play again?" Steven sat closer to Pearl before speaking.

"Mayor Dewey." Onyx smiled but nearly fell off the couch as Pearl laughed, he was at least glad she was beginning to shake off what happened before with the communication hub.

"You were there?! Wait, what really happened then?" Onyx sat back up as Pearl smiled.

"Well, for starters, I'd say, 'ruggedly handsome' would be a compliment for him." Onyx sat back on the arm of the couch.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy hearing what really happened if the human thinks his descendent was as perfect as a Diamond thinks they are." Steven smiled but decided to ask the question that he had nearly forgotten about.

"Hey, Onyx?" The Soldier Gem turned his head towards Steven as Pearl started to rewrite the play.

"Yeah? What's up, Steven, you want to ask me something?" Steven nodded as Onyx nodded for him to ask.

"How did Pearl and you meet and start working together with mom?" Pearl nearly dropped her pen as Onyx and her eyes widened in shock.

"That was…. A very unexpected question, but since we have some time to talk about it before the play, I suppose I could answer that." Onyx sat down and crossed his legs as a hologram played from his gem.

"I thought only I could do that." Pearl said as Onyx turned his head.

"Hey, it isn't like I have every single power you, Garnet and Amethyst have, it's just a power I share with the Pearls, we were on the same level of the Gem social caste… Well at least most Onyx gems were." Onyx said as the crimson hologram displayed Onyx in his battle armor.

Even with the red effect, Steven could see the armor was slightly dirty and possibly scratched in some areas on it. Steven watched a Quartz Gem leap at something above Onyx only for the gem to be grabbed and poofed as Onyx brought his weapon, a sword with a red blade and black handle with two prongs on the handle that served as 2 more blades to match the main one, through the Gem's chest.

"Quartz Gems, great soldiers, not so great against gems with more battle experience." The hologram Onyx said as he heard a voice from above him.

"Very impressive, I've never seen an Onyx Gem with your armor… Or without the Diamond you and your kind were made for."

Steven gasped upon hearing the voice as Pearl rolled her eyes and Onyx laughed.

"Shh, the part with Pearl is coming up." Steven turned back to the hologram as Onyx spoke up.

"I am not that type of gem, I stopped being that after what Yellow Diamond did to my kind. While we are mentioning things like me without my Diamond, I wasn't expecting the leader of the Crystal Gems to just be out and about where anyone could see them…. But I suppose you know why I put so much time into finding you if you realize why I look different. I am not here to fight you."

Onyx was stopped by Pearl as the Crystal Gem flipped down and put her spear up to Onyx's throat, he didn't flinch, however.

"Was the sentence 'I am not here to fight you' not message enough to say I don't play to try and shatter either of you?" Pearl still held her weapon to his throat.

"Don't move, I don't trust you, Onyx gems only used to work for one Diamond and only that Diamond." She was stopped by another voice.

"Pearl, he hasn't tried to attack either of us and even if he did, he's in no shape to win a fight with either of us." Onyx stopped the hologram.

"I'll show some of the rest later but the point is Old Lady Pearl…." Pearl smacked Onyx on his arm as the Gem laughed.

"It was a joke, Pearl, I'm nearly as old as you are and we are both Young gems…. But my point is Pearl and me worked together from 3 Earth days into the rebellion up until she went to Earth with Rose…. I and some of the last of the resistance on Homeworld stayed behind…. But the rest will have to wait until the play is done."

Pearl rolled her eyes and continued writing the play as Onyx ended the hologram before he sat back next to Pearl to look at the play.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED?! DEWEY MUST HAVE A BIGGER EGO THEN YELLOW DIAMOND!" Onyx laughed as Pearl tried not to crack a smile, failed and laughed despite herself, happy that Onyx and Steven helped her feel a bit better and finding a bit of humor in what really happened.

(Later that Night)

"I actually am interested in how this will be." Onyx said as he sat in the back of the folding chairs as Pearl sat in the front.

Onyx rolled his eyes as the human he guessed was Dewey sat next to Pearl.

"Ooh, I wrote this play, you know." Onyx rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, and Pearl saved it from being a bigger disaster then Yellow deciding to try and write the battle plans for the rebellion without her Pearl.' Onyx said as Pearl moved to the back row.

"Can I please sit back here, Onyx? he is so arrogantly full of himself. "Onyx nodded as she mouthed a 'thank you' and sat on the chair next to him.

"I remembered what I was going to say before about mistakes." Pearl was confused before Onyx spoke up.

"Pearl, we all make mistakes, we are immortal beings who have had hundreds of thousands of years to do things and we still make mistakes, you can't let one mistake ruing your life. Remember when I had first joined the Crystal Gems before Earth? I was lost without someone to give orders and Rose was busy fighting to tell me what missions to do. You helped me and sure, I made mistakes, but if I know you, your attention to detail is something the others sometimes take for granted. You are better than any homeworld Gem and if I saw it, I know Rose saw past any mistake you and I made."

Onyx wasn't prepared for Pearl's hug and the small tears on her face.

"Thank you, Onyx, I'm sorry I lied to you, lied to Amethyst, lied to Garnet…. I'm just trying to feel like a better Gem then I am..." Onyx hugged her back.

"Your better than the homeworld Gems, at least to me and I know Steven agree." Pearl smiled as the duo was interrupted by the play starting.

"Btw, I have a Robonoid recording the play for if Garnet or Amethyst want to see it." Pearl smiled before speaking.

"Oh, hi Steven, your so talented!" Onyx laughed.

"You're doing just fine with the play, Steven, keep going!" Onyx said as he laughed at watching Dewey panic before Pearl spoke up.

"Wait, I forgot that there wasn't a campaign slogan at the end of the play." Onyx rolled his eyes.

"Just roll with it, Pearl, we can plan that out next play." The two settled in to watch the rest of the play.

Author notes

 **Ok, for anyone who thinks the romance is being a bit rushed… I apologize, writing romance isn't something I excel at and I will admit that in 10 chapters Pearl and Onyx will be dating but when I talk about Onyx's past, your get a better idea why he and Pearl are hitting it off so well. Anyway, Next chapter will be on Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **And here are the next five episode based chapters.**

 **When it rains.**

 **Steven's Birthday.**

 **It could have been great.**

 **Message received.**

 **Super Watermelon Island.**


	12. Robo rumble damaged bonds

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Onyx and the Pearl. Enjoy the 2000-word episode. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **Takes place during the events of 'Back to the Barn.'**

Onyx continued to try and make himself less noticeable as he watched what was happening before him, he should have known that his sister would have degraded Pearl for being a servant. The dogma of homeworld hadn't left her yet, she still treated her own brother (Not that Onyx let his sister bug him) like a soldier, BUT INSULTING PEARL!? Onyx really doubted his sister wasn't somewhat insane after being formed.

'Great job, sis, you tick off my best friend/partner form the rebellion and now if I pick to support my sister, Pearl will think I don't respect her as anything but a servant, if I pick Pearl though, Peridot will think I don't care about her despite her being my sister! Oh, I am so going to sabotage her backup limb enhancers for this when we get back to the _Limestone_.

"Your support me on this, right Onyx? You tell this little twerp of a Peridot that I'm more qualified to lead the construction of the drill."

"No, my brother will tell you that as a Pearl, your place is to take orders and look nice so he will tell you I'M more qualified to build the drill then some servant gem."

Onyx looked back and forth between his annoyed sister and his partner during the rebellion. He didn't fear Peridot other than making her sad but he all but melted under Pearl's stare, she had been the one he worked with after defecting from the homeworld ranks, she was the only one able to match him in a fight due to her speed and skill and she was the one Gem besides Rose that knew him well enough to know how Onyx would adept to Earth, soldier gem or not, he feared angering the former servant gem.

"I…. Um… Well you see, I think…" He looked back and forth and nearly wish he was just shattered rather then pick a side.

'Thanks sis, your dogma and inability to see Pearl as anything other than a servant means either way I pick I'm still screwed.' Onyx thought, hoping for something to take their mind off of what he thought.

"You guys should be robots to see who builds the drill!" Onyx let out a praise to the stars as Steven took their minds off him.

Only until Pearl dragged Onyx off to help her build the robot, Onyx knew the girl didn't need his help to build a mech but he was sure that Pearl just wanted him to seem like he supported her belief, he didn't need to look to see the anger in his sister's eyes.

"Explain to me why your letting my sister's insults get to you, Pearl? I fought by you and Rose since the rebellion started, your smart enough to kn-…" He was cut off by Pearl as she started building.

"To know that you won't pick either side because if you don't pick your sister, she will think that your siding with me over family?" Onyx was speechless but nodded before coming back to his senses.

"Pearl, don't listen to my arrogant sister, she's going to have her dogma for a while, I'm her older brother and she still treats me like an Onyx gem, your better than this, you're the mature one, I know your better than this, you know your more mature then this and you don't have to prove your better, me and the others already know."

Onyx couldn't see the blush on Pearl's face and even if he could, he wouldn't understand it, his kind of Gem was made for nothing but war and protecting the one diamond that made them, emotion was something he had little grasp of besides how to comfort someone. She finished and turned, Onyx didn't feel much better since he would have to show his sister he still cared for her, he didn't however miss the smile on Pearl's face.

"Pearl and Onyx sitting in a tree ki-…" Onyx turned to a laughing Amethyst.

"That tears it, come here you sliver haired, whip using flying purple people eater!" Onyx said as he went to chase Amethyst for teasing him, it didn't subtract from the giggle of laughter Pearl made as Onyx gave up chasing her 2 minutes after he started to watch the contests.

"Onyx, I didn't know you were able to speak like that." Garnet said as Onyx gave her a confused look as he sat down.

"Speak like what? I was just telling her she shouldn't feel a need to prove herself, my sister is always treating gems the same, she doesn't understand a gem's function when they were formed doesn't mean they can't adept and learn more skills." Amethyst sat next to Steven, a smile on her face.

"A wheeled mech with the height of a diamond…. I didn't expect that." Onyx said as Onyx titled his head.

"Yeah, I'm betting Pearl loves to hear you sweet talk her with all your lovely dove words." Onyx growled and tried to reach around Garnet at the Quartz.

"Come here, I'll freeze your avatar like glass!" Onyx's hands froze over like ice before Garnet grabbed his arm.

"No freezing." Onyx growled as Amethyst blew a raspberry at him.

"Then tell her to stop mocking me, Pearl has been my partner and friend since the rebellion and before she and Rose went to Earth, she's a valued comrade and someone I respect." Onyx also didn't notice Pearl's blush but he did notice the uniform she had on.

"Hey, that's the same uniform she had on when she worked for -…" He was cut off by Steven.

"Ladies and Gentle gems, Welcome to the first robo-lympics on Earth!" Onyx shook the ice off his hands and sat down the watch.

"This is going to be…. Interesting."

(20 minutes later)

Onyx yawned a little, it wasn't that the Soldier Gem found the completion boring but he knew his sister and Pearl were evenly matched.

"Ok, this is going to end in a tie, I just know…. HEY, HOW COME YOU GUYS ARE ALLOWED TO THROW THINGS AROUND AND I GOT YELLED AT WHEN I DID IT DURING THE REBELLION!?"

Onyx all but screamed as Pearl and Peridot tossed cars over a hill, Onyx's frown made him seem more a small child and less like a veteran warrior. Onyx didn't need to hear or see the board to know that Pearl and Peradot had once again tied, he expected it.

What he didn't expect, was his sister grabbing Pearl's bot with a claw.

"No, I demand a tie breaker now!" Onyx hoped Pearl just shrugged it off and went back inside, he could deal with his sister, he was about to turn and walk in when Pearl tried to be the more mature gem.

"No, you're a Pearl, your beneath me and I will never work with you no matter what you do!" Onyx turned as Pearl's machine kicked his sister's down.

"Oh, lovely, my sister is such a sore loser." Onyx groaned under his breath as his sister's machine tackled Pearl's.

"Stop! Giant robots shouldn't fight!" Steven yelled as Onyx sighed and crossed his arms.

"At least Pearl was above this… At first…" Onyx's expression changed at Peridot's words.

"No, your nothing but a toy, a shiny little trinket, where do you get the gall to act like your own gem! You're a Pearl!" Onyx was angered but his expression turned to shock as Pearl punched Peradot in the face.

"Wow… Just… Wow, I have never seen her like this." Onyx was so surprised at Pearl's response that he barely noticed Pearl leap into the air only to be caught by his sister's mech.

"He, he, he, he, he!" Peridot slammed Pearl's machine into the ground until it was junk.

"Like I said, your nothing but a Pearl!" Onyx stormed over and grabbed his sister as she climbed out.

"ONYX?!" Onyx turned towards Pearl as Steven, Garnet and Amethyst helped her up.

"Make sure she's ok, I'm having a chat with my sister." Pearl regained her strength and waved the trio off.

"I'm ok, go check on Onyx, he may need someone to calm him down." Pearl walked over with the others, they didn't need to be more than 50 feet away to hear the argument.\

"I can't believe you! Why is letting go of our former home's dogma and arrogance so hard for you!?"

"Hard for me!? Your supporting the Pearl over me! All gems have their uses, Onyx, Jasper and Quartz gems are soldiers, Peridots and Bismuth gems are builders and engineers and Pearls are servants!" Steven could see Onyx was a few seconds away from losing it on his sister, his next sentences confirmed it.

"Pearl has been fighting side by side with me since the rebellion and since I defected, she's as much warrior as any Quartz and she's shown me how much hard work and skill can turn a Pearl into a warrior, she's one of the best gems I've had the pleasure of fighting with and you have to insult her just because she's supposed to be a servant!? Is our role on Homeworld all that you see?!" Pearl could see Onyx start to cry at this as he removed his glasses.

"Am I only a soldier gem to you, sis, not a brother or family but just another soldier gem, just like how you see Pearl as just another servant?" Peradot backpedaled, she wanted to make a point, she had never or would never consider hurting her brother's feelings, but she didn't need her intelligence to see she had already hurt him more than just her remarks to Pearl.

"No… I could never, Onyx…." Onyx turned and walked away as Pearl felt a mixture of happiness for Onyx's remarks towards her and sadness at seeing how Peridot's words affected her sibling.

"ONYX, COME BACK! I DIDN'T MEAN TO INSULT YOU, I WAS JUST…." Onyx had already flown off as the Engineer gem realized her error as she wiped away a few tears.

"He'll come back, he just needs time to calm down." Pearl said as Peridot turned, she knew that Onyx had seen Pearl in a different light but she didn't need her brains to understand Onyx would be happier when he came back if she started to discard her pride.

"I…. Misjudged you, my brother's words aside, you're a skilled engineer…. And I think our combined talents would help the drill be completed faster." Pearl nodded as the duo began to walk back towards the barn.

"Do you really think he will come back? I didn't mean to insult my brother…. And because of how he took it I can see just how badly my pride can sting people."

Pearl wouldn't have smiled if Onyx's words for her didn't hang in the air, if a soldier gem was willing to admit that a Pearl could become a skilled and respected warrior, then Onyx was proving that she was right to eventually trust him.

"I know he will come back, now let's see about the drill." Peridot nodded and smiled a bit.

Author notes

 **Ok, two things, one Steven's birthday and when it rains won't be on the list since a. I don't think I could do much with when it rains that I didn't put here and b. I have a few more chapters to cycle in. So, what did you guys think, did I lay on the emotions a little early for Onyx to develop or did I do it on time? I wanted this chapter to show how Onyx was unwilling to emotionally harm two people close to him and it was also to show Onyx's disgust with the way gems are treated in the caste. Anyway, next chapter will be tomorrow and it will have 2 or more chapters tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Also, here are the next few show based chapters.**

 **It could have been great.**

 **Message received**

 **Super water melon island.**

 **Gem drill.**

 **Barn Mates.**


	13. Once in a Blue Moon

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Onyx and the Pearl. Enjoy the 1200-word episode. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **Takes place during 'It could have been Great.'**

Onyx sat on the shore of the beach, he didn't say anything as his sister had gone off to talk to Garnet and the others about the Cluster. Onyx and her had since made up and Onyx was happy to know that his sister had finally gotten at least some of her arrogance out of her system.

"Onyx, we are going to have to head to the Diamond moon base to get the coordinates to the Cluster."

Onyx didn't turn but instead opened a holographic menu with his armor and pressed a button on it which made the _Limestone_ hover out of the ocean as the Gem Warship settled down on the beach. He didn't need to look to see that Pearl and the others were behind him.

"I'll fly if that's ok, we can bring down more supplies from the moon base if I do it this way." Peridot took a few steps towards her brother as Onyx boarded the ship from a hatch on the top and made his way to the bridge as Peridot took a seat at the pilot controls as Onyx sat in the command chair, a grin on his face.

"Don't think you're the captain, clod." Onyx rolled his eyes as the Gem Warship flew into the atmosphere and began to race towards the moon.

"Try not to make it too obvious, Obsidian and the _Diamond's Pride_ may still be in orbit." _Limestone_ shot towards the moon base, Onyx and his sibling didn't like the empty void since it meant Obsidian could have moved her flagship.

"Dock us at one of the airlocks and let's make our way to the control room, sis."

Peridot nodded as the Gem Warship latched onto the side of the tower as Onyx and Peridot made their way to the docking tube on the ship and stepped into the base, Onyx having his rifle pointed and armor already on.

"It's…. Empty?" Onyx asked as he heard voices and made his way towards the voices with his rifle ready.

"Hey, who's this?" Onyx turned the corner to see Steven, Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl, it was what Steven had slammed into that made Onyx's eyes widen.

"Blue Diamond…." Onyx's knees nearly snapped like rubber bands as Peridot walked in.

"Yellow Diamond!? Isn't she magnificent, Onyx!? The rulers of all the Gem Empire and the Great Diamond Authority, we were all made to serve them! Just like how you were made to serve Blue Diamond like all Onyx gems!" Onyx gave his sister a death glare as the other gems tensed up.

"You used to serve Blue Diamond?!" Pearl all but yelled as Onyx cursed under his breath and then nodded, he couldn't lie to Pearl or the other Crystal Gems and he figured now was as good a time as any to tell the other Gems.

"Yes, I was along with all Onyx Gems, that was all the way up until the rebellion…. But that was millennia ago." Peridot gave her brother a look of understanding as his voice electronically dropped until it sounded like ice.

"Sis, show them to the control room, I'm headed up to the observation deck to get something there, I'll contact you when I'm done." Peridot sighed as she went to do just that.

"Elite Gems like him get to do all the good work." Pearl watched as Onyx walked over to a lift and one of the 8 other arms provided by his armor pressed a button as the lift took him to the upper levels of the base.

"Pearl, you can go follow him if you want, we will tell you what happens before we leave." Pearl nodded and made her way towards the lift.

(Moon Base, Elite Gem observation deck, 2 minutes later.)

Onyx pulled the command key he had used out of the lift and put it back on his belt as he swept the room with his rifle as he walked through the room. The floor was divided into four parts with a color for each diamond and their entire court, Onyx acknowledged that Pink and Yellow had simple tastes judging by how simplistic and lacking in décor the two sections were with only a chair for the Diamonds and a few windows to look out at the planets.

White and Blue, however, had beautiful floors with murals of dozens of gems bowing before their rulers, Onyx also noted the beauty of the ocean blue marble within Blue's part of the deck.

"There is room for all 500-1000 members within each diamond's full court, White, Empress of the Gem Empire and leader of the Diamond authority, Pink, leader of agriculture and settlement for our colony's, Blue, Leader of all diplomatic gems and head of science…. And Yellow, the monster who shattered my kind and supreme commander of the Gem Empire's military."

Onyx muttered to himself, thinking back to when he was a gem under the rule of Blue Diamond. He walked over to Blue Diamond's command chair and reached behind it.

"She said in case someone needed it another communicator would be right… Here, got you." Onyx pulled out one of the base's backup Diamond communicator and hooked it to the belt of his armor.

"Onyx?" Onyx turned to see Pearl standing in the room by the Pink Diamond part of the deck.

"I didn't hear you come up… I am not that type of Gem anymore, Pearl, you didn't trust me at the beginning of the rebellion but soon you came to, I want you to trust me on this."

Onyx made no effort to hide the Diamond communicator on the back of his armored belt, he could tell Pearl had seen him do it as he walked over towards her as she summoned her spear and held it towards him.

"Pearl…. Please trust me, I need this communicator for something and you are the one gem besides Rose who knows me better then Blue, you know I wouldn't betray The Crystal Gems, please trust me?"

Before Pearl could respond, the lift dinged again as Onyx turned and drew his rifle, Pearl was about to attack when Onyx shot the Quartz Soldier in the lift before the doors closed and took the injured Homeworld gem back down towards the bottom floor.

"Obsidian, she must have tracked us, Pearl, you need to tell Garnet to go, if Obsidian is here, that means she's going to Earth." Pearl nodded as Onyx walked towards the window, Onyx could still feel her eyes burning into the back of his head.

"This talk isn't over, Onyx, if you betrayed Rose's manifesto…" Onyx turned back to her.

"Pearl, I know, and you should know that I wouldn't after what I told you and what happened on homeworld." Onyx opened one of the windows enough to fly out through and closed it behind him as he flew towards the _Limestone_ , Onyx didn't ask why his sister was already at the pilot seat, he just said one thing.

"We need to get to Earth…. Now."

Author notes

 **Yep, Onyx was a former high-ranking Gem soldier for Blue Diamond! Not that I was the best at hiding it, he, he. Anyway, 'Message Received will be different since you know, Peridot isn't evil, I'm also trying to get the Gems as close to how they are on Tv to how they are in the story. Let me know how I did. 2 or so chapters will be posted tomorrow and one more chapter today. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Here is the next episode based chapters.**

 **Message Received.**

 **Super Watermelon Island.**

 **Gem Drill. (Possibly)**

 **Barn mates.**

 **Hit the Diamond.**


	14. The warrior of the Blue Court

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Onyx and the Pearl. Enjoy the 1500-word episode. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **Takes place during 'Message Received'**

Onyx relaxed on the surface of the _Limestone_ , he hadn't seen Obsidian or her soldiers yet so he assumed that the Quartz Scout on the Moon base was nothing more than a scout.

His suspicions were proven false when Mantle scuttled towards him as Onyx looked at the small Robonoid in surprise.

"Mantle, what are you do-…." He was cut off as he was forced to leap onto the shore as a whip hit right where he was relaxing.

"Obsidian, of course…."

Onyx said as Mantle attached to his chest and formed his armor as he stared down the Gem military officer who stood with 6 other Quartz Gems, Obsidian looked like any other Quartz Gem. Her gemstone was a pitch black and located on the back of her neck, her clothing consisted of heavy armor and combat boots not unlike what he heard the gem named 'Jasper' wore, her only difference being her helmet covered her entire head and she had a whip that looked like it was made out of pure crystal.

"Onyx, I seen Yellow Diamond didn't exterminate you and the rest of your kind for treason." Onyx growled as he cracked his neck as Obsidian smiled a look that could kill.

"You and I both know that Yellow didn't shatter the Onyx gems for treason, we were made for one Diamond by one diamond!" Onyx snarled as he placed his hand on his gemstone and summoned his sword as he pulled the blade out of the gem.

"Now we end what started during the rebellion." Onyx cracked his knuckles as he smiled.

"Oh, I've waited 5000 years to do this, I'm going to rip your gem out through your neck!" Onyx leaped at Obsidian, his sword battering away her whip.

(Barn, 1 minute later.)

Peridot was busy inspecting the drill when another whip wrapped around her and yanked her to the ground.

"Why'd you do it, small fry?" Peridot turned in confusion to see Pearl, Garnet, Steven and Amethyst behind her.

"What are you clods talking about!? I didn't do anything!" Garnet was the one to respond.

"Then how come we saw you grab a diamond communicator from the moon base?" Peridot was flabbergasted.

"I never took a communicator from the Moon Base! I was busy explaining all about the Cluster and the Diamond's colonization plans!" Peridot's eyes widened before narrowing in anger.

"Don't tell me, a Peridot stole it?" Steven nodded before Peridot yelled in anger.

"Your all forgetting one thing…. I DON'T HAVE MY LIMB ENHANCERS AND ALL PERIDOTS DO!" Amethyst's eyes widened.

"Oh…." An explosion cut them off.

"IT'S OBSIDIAN, SHE'S ATTACKING MY BROTHER!"

(Beach, 1 minute later)

Onyx easily parried the whip from Obsidian and the 4 Gem destabilizers from the Quartz Gems as Onyx was able to pivot and stab one of the Home world soldiers with his sword as Obsidian backed away.

"Keep him away, I have a Diamond to contact!"

Onyx formed a claw of ice over one of his hands and impaled another Quartz through the chest as the 2 Quartz soldiers poofed, their gems falling into the sand.

"Obsidian, you should have remembered Onyx gems were built for warfare and are experts in that field!"

Onyx blocked another Gem destabilizer and cut the weapon in half before kicking the Quartz soldier into the water and turning to face the last one as he turned blocked her weapon with his blade and then stabbed the Quartz through, poofing the gem warrior. Onyx saw a retreating Obsidian pull her Diamond Commutator off her belt as Onyx reached for his rifle only to realize the weapon must have been knocked off his back during the fight.

"Not on my watch…" Onyx rolled, grabbed his Moon shard rifle and looked down the scope, Obsidian had already turned on the communicator as a yellow hue was surrounding it.

"Sorry, but your call has spotty connection." Onyx growled as he fired. Obsidian turned to face Onyx.

"Seems like your miserable little planet is out of time and is going to suffer when the glorious Yellow Di-…." The shot punched through the communicator, shattering it.

"NOOOOOOOOO! MY COMMUNICATOR, YOUR PAY FOR THIS YOU-…" The remains exploded, burning the Quartz Officer as she shrieked in pain. Onyx began to march towards her when she swung her whip at him, only for Onyx to catch it.

"It's over Obsidian, after 5000 years, it's over." Obsidian growled and punched a button on a holographic screen made by her helmet.

"It will be over when you and the rest of the miserable natives of this planet are destroyed and the Cluster shatters your precious little Gem friends!"

 _Diamond's Pride_ appeared and fired an energy torpedo as Onyx dodged it with his armor's thrusters. Obsidian snatched up the Quartz Gems with her whip and retreated onto the Gem warship as it shot into atmosphere just as Garnet and the others showed up.

"Onyx, are you…" Onyx turned and spoke as he cracked his neck to get the pain out.

"I'm fine, Obsidian tried to contact Yellow with a Diamond Communicator, I destroyed it and the only way to speak to Yellow Diamond is either by traveling all the way to homeworld…. Or this."

Onyx pulled the Diamond Communicator off his belt as Garnet reached for it only for Onyx to pull it away.

"I need to make a call with it, you can watch if you want and I promise to explain my actions but I have to make a call with it." Garnet turned to Peridot.

"I still need the coordinates of the Cluster for the drill." Garnet was silent for a second, Onyx couldn't understand the intent of her voice but the message was clear.

"Pearl, watch him, Amethyst, me and you are watching Peridot." Onyx motioned for Pearl to watch from a bush as Amethyst, Garnet and Peridot left, leaving Steven and Pearl.

"Steven, go, I'll handle-…" Onyx shook his head.

"It's fine, Pearl, he should know who I'm talking to as well. Just…. Go to the bushes." Steven and Pearl ran to a bush as Onyx activated the communicator as it glowed a beautiful Ocean Blue. Pearl expected a Pearl to answer it, she was wrong as the communicator was answered directly by Onyx's former master.

"Who is contacting m-…. Onyx?" Pearl saw Onyx drop to one knee as two of the arms on his armor formed the symbol for a diamond.

"Yes, my Diamond, Onyx Faucet 1-B-7-C Cut-8-G-N, reporting from Earth, my Diamond."

Onyx bowed his head as not to disrespect the ruler as one hand rested on his sword as he slammed it blade down into the sand and rested a hand on the handle. Blue's face went from a mask of contained grief to one of cold and calculating as she looked over the elite gem.

"Has the Cluster formed yet?" Onyx shook his head.

"No, my Diamond, it has not and the humans are unaware of its existence." The diamond nodded as Onyx spoke up.

"But Obsidian has shown up, she has retreated with her forces, however." Blue sighed, her face slightly sad.

"I told her that if Earth is to be destroyed then we shouldn't have sent anyone to see the progress…." She was silent as she went to ask her biggest question as Onyx raised his head.

"Has anyone been to…. Her final resting place?" Onyx didn't know she meant but he guessed based on his Diamond's reaction.

"No, they haven't, I still maintain my belief she wasn't destroyed by the Crystal Gems, my Diamond, it doesn't…. - "He was cut off by Blue holding up a hand as he lowered his head in respect.

"I know, Onyx, you have maintained that belief…. Since you defected, but even if you are not on homeworld, you have always served me and I know you wish to protect Earth, I will be sending a team of Quartz Soldiers from our Court to search…. The sight of her demise…."

Onyx wished his Diamond didn't cry, it saddened him as well, he however, respected his ruler too much to disrespect her.

"They will contact you when they are done and you are to send the report to me, we are not here to destroy Earth…. As much as I wished Yellow hadn't designed the Cluster, we are here to find out if Rose really did shatter Pink or if you are correct and she didn't. I will contact you soon, be safe, my elite Onyx."

Onyx only rose when she terminated the communication and the communicator fell into his hand as he turned, Pearl was in shock and Steven looked somewhat angered.

"I am not on Home world's side…. And I do not believe your mother did anything, Steven, Blue Diamond is not Yellow, she is caring and kind and compassionate. I know she will not harm Earth… And Pearl, I need you to trust me, what was said and what is happening are different things." Pearl looked saddened and Onyx felt guilty.

"Please trust me?" Pearl's response was a simple sentence.

"I do…. If Steven isn't killed, Rose trusted you, Onyx, I will as long as she did…. And our partnership has shown me that somethings aren't simple with you… But don't think this means I fully am ready to look at you the same way again yet."

Author notes

 **Ok, I am not trying to rush the big twists so things will be somewhat slow from here besides the romance. But yep, Onyx is still working for Blue Diamond in a way, he's not a traitor but he does still have ties to Blue and a few chapters later will explain why. As for romance…. Pearl and Onyx will be together by Mr. Greg but it will be explained and taken slow after they get together. And no, Pearl doesn't 100% trust Onyx, its only because of what Rose saw in him and her partnership with him from the rebellion that is letting her somewhat trust Onyx. Next 2 chapters will be tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Here are the next 5 episode based chapters.**

 **Super Watermelon Island.**

 **Barn Mates.**

 **3\. Hit the Diamond.**

 **Steven Floats.**

 **Mr. Greg.**


	15. War of the Giants

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Onyx and the Pearl. Enjoy the 1200-word episode. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **Takes place during 'Super Watermelon Island.'**

Onyx turned off the view screen on the _Limestone_ he had used to talk to his sister and the others, he knew Pearl was still a bit unable to completely understand his somewhat tricky and complex connection back to Blue Diamond even after he assured them that he wasn't going to betray them to Yellow Diamond at all.

'If only Pearl trusted me more, she'd see how much I'm trying to tell Blue Diamond that there is no way Rose did anything.' Onyx thought before one of the Warship's scanners beeped as Onyx walked over to it and looked at it.

"What is… IS THAT A FUSION!?" Onyx could see the four eyed, white haired lightest gem the size of a building with four legs, Onyx didn't question the watermelon beings but decided he'd ask Steven about them when he went to Beach City again.

Onyx donned his armor and weapons and ran towards an entrance hatch on the warship before flying out of it and breaking through the ocean's waves as he flew out, Onyx turned on a Flask Robonoid and a hologram of his sister appeared inside the helmet.

"Sis, why is there a massive fusion out in the middle of the ocean?" Peridot's panic made him roll his eyes before she finally noticed the Robonoid and answered the call.

"It's Lapis and Jasper, or the Cluster, I have to get the drill ready!" Onyx's eyes widened under his helmet as his talk with Blue Diamond made him start to remember a few things.

"Lapis? As in Lapis Lazuli? The same one that Blue said was a master of water?" Onyx hadn't seen powers but his diamond spoke highly of her as she did with Onyx himself and the rest of her higher-ranking gems in her court, Onyx hadn't heard from the gem in thousands of years and since Lapis Gems were semi rare, he'd thought the gems meant another Lapis gem.

'Lovely, put a gem whose ability is Hydrokinetic control of water on a planet which is 70% percent water…. Sometimes, I question my diamond's ability as a military leader even if she is a diplomat.' Onyx was shaken from his thoughts by a torrent of water which he dodged.

"I'm going to need a bigger blaster…." Onyx said, realizing that the fusion he had finally met face to face was taller than him by nearly a skyscraper.

Onyx pulled his rifle off his back and turned it to the highest setting the energy blaster could go.

"Lapis Lazuli?" The massive fusion turned and Onyx gulped as the fusion's four eyes locked onto him.

'She could poof me with one hit if I get hit….' Onyx said under his breath.

"An Onyx? Wait…. Your one of Rose's soldiers!"

Onyx flew out of the way of her fist, he thanked the stars themselves to see that parts of the fusions hands were chained, limiting her speed as Onyx fired away at the fusion. He groaned when he saw that his shots weren't do much more then annoying the fusion, he was saved by another fusion.

"I'm just going to assume that's all of you for now, Garnet?" Onyx asked as he tried to freeze the massive Gem only for the ice to be shrugged off as if it was nothing more than a small breeze, she shattered her chains as Onyx growled in annoyance.

"Ok, I know you guys said fusions are tough so I'll make my question quick… How do we stop a fusion the size of a building that can control water!?" Onyx continued to fire away at the fusion as it reached for him.

"No thanks, I don't want a hug from something could crush me with her pinkie!"

Onyx took a look back at Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst's fusion, he had only head about Alexandrite from Steven and from what Pearl had taught him, fusions were better if they were in synch. Neither Alexandrite or Lapis's fusion looked at all stable, he still saw that Lapis's fusion was stronger in brute force.

"Lapis, snap out of it, you don't have to fight us!" The fusion grabbed him and Onyx fought the urge to yell in pain as the force of her hand was nearly enough to poof him, he was surprised he hadn't been shattered.

"No, I'm not Lapis anymore, I'm Malachite!" Onyx was surprised to hear her voice with another over it, he stared up at the four-eyed fusion.

"Fine, Malachite, you want to destroy Earth? Your plans are going to freeze over before I let that happen!" Onyx froze her hand and slipped out as Malachite swung at him as Onyx towards Alexandrite and then towards the shore to recover.

"Peridot, if Malachite wins, the Cluster is going to be the least of our worries!" Onyx couldn't make out what Malachite had said as he had flown out her vocal range to recover, he had, however, seen that Malachite had incased Alexandrite in ice.

"Dang it, my armor is still self- repairing and even with it, I can't do much more damage to a fusion that big!" Onyx felt ready to fall over and poof when his eyes widened.

"Is that…. An entire army of water melon people who look like Steven attacking Malachite?" Onyx watched as the sentient fruit beings attacked the massive fusion with everything from bows and arrows to gliders, Onyx was speechless.

"Ok, on one hand, they are as fearless as any gem I have ever met…. On the other…. This planet is the strangest place I have ever been to."

Onyx looked at his armor to see that it was fully repaired by Mantle as he looked up in time to see Malachite launched into the air by Sardonyx's hammer and then pierced through by a bow Alexandrite summoned as he flew over to land on the island, Malachite had split in half and Onyx was finally able to see who Jasper was.

"A Quartz Gem had been causing you all this trouble?" Onyx asked, confused on how what he thought as a simple soldier Gem had caused so much trouble.

"She's more dangerous than you think." Onyx nodded and turned around to see Lapis next to Amethyst.

"Blue Diamond hasn't seen her in thousands of years, I'm surprised on how she got here in the first place." None of the Gems answered and Onyx shrugged, he had only known Lapis on a few accounts outside of Homeworld, before he could ask anything else, the island shook and Jasper fell into the crack as Onyx fell to one knee.

"The Cluster?!" Onyx asked as Garnet nodded.

"Steven, you need to get the drill and stop the cluster, the warp pad is down and we won't make it back in time, wake up, we believe in you!" Onyx went to fly into the air when Mantle detached.

"And Mantle can't fly me back, it's all on you and my sister, Steven!" Pearl and Amethyst joined in this chat.

"Watch each other, Steven! Be careful!" Amethyst was next to speak.

"You know the drill, dude." Garnet was the last to speak as Onyx walked over to check on Lapis.

"We all are counting on you and we all love you, Steven." Onyx looked at Steven and gave a smile.

Author notes

 **Ok, one thing, Barn Mates is going to be different in a way since one of those four new fusions I said will be appearing in it, I don't hate how the episodes are so I just want to warn you, if you guys love how Barn mates is in the show, you may not like it in this story. Next chapter will either today or tomorrow. Until then Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Here are the next few episodes based chapters.**

 **Barn Mates**

 **Hit the Diamond**

 **Steven Floats**

 **Mr. Greg**

 **Too short to ride**


	16. Down with being Blue

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Onyx and the Pearl. Enjoy the 1800-word episode. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **Takes place during 'Barn Mates'**

Onyx sat on top of the _Limestone_ all the way on the other side of the barn, he had shown up about 2 hours ago and all he had seen was his sister attempting to make nice and become friends with Lapis.

Onyx didn't need to see the attempts to know that they weren't working out as he had guessed they might have, Onyx wasn't around when Lapis and his sister interacted, Onyx knew little to nothing about Lapis since she was almost never around in the blue court and Onyx found no real reason to speak to Lapis

. His sister and Steven saved the entire planet by bubbling the Cluster, possibly forever, she could at least say thanks, he hopped off the Gem Warship as it flew off towards the temple as Onyx began to march past his sister and Steven.

"Onyx? Where are…. Onyx, please don't, Lapis is-…." Onyx didn't pause to listen to his sister, he activated his thrusters and flew up to land on the top of the silo.

"Why?" Lapis rolled her eyes, Onyx didn't know why she was annoyed but if it was because of his sister, it made the situation worse for Onyx.

"Why what? She's the reason I am stuck here." Onyx rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, going home isn't going to fix anything, Yellow would have you shattered for being absent for thousands of years and Blue Diamond hasn't seen you in five thousand years, I don't think she remembers you as much as you hope she does." Lapis's anger was barley contained as Onyx went to grab her arm as gently as he could before he batted it away.

"Don't, I don't want talk to her." Onyx flew down and grabbed his sister's arm.

"Steven, whatever you and my sister were doing, continue to do it, I'm handling this the way all gems in the Blue Court handle things." Steven was confused as Peridot tried to break out of her brother's vice like grip.

"How?" Onyx smiled.

"By siting down and talking, Steven, all gems in Blue Diamond's court are trained to be somewhat diplomatic…. Even us soldiers." Onyx dragged his sister towards the silo.

"Lapis, we are going to talk this out and I am not going anywhere until you and my sister are friends at the very least." Peridot looked at her brother.

"Why don't you want to be her friend as well, we're all homeworld gems stuck on Earth…. Well, the _Limestone_ still have a warp engine so I suppose we could still go home." Onyx looked at his sister.

"Because I can go through this another time, I have work to do for now and besides, my sister, I'm going to help you if it shatters me…. Not that it will unless she makes a tidal wave and crushes me."

Onyx flew up and went to grab Lapis's hand so he could take them someplace to talk things out.

"Don't, I don't want anything to do with her for stranding me he-….!" Onyx cut her off.

"No, I don't know what your issue is but I don't want my sister to be yelled at, you want to yell, you're at the very least going to tell me what is going on right now when we find a place to sit and ch-…"

She was cut off by Onyx grabbing her hand as he went to step off the tower only to be surrounded in a beam of light.

"What the-…"

(Inside barn, 1 minute later.)

"Onyx, I think Peridot and Lapis could talk about how Earth had been to them in the past…." Steven rounded the corner and almost immediately speechless at what he saw.

There stood a massive fusion as tall if not taller than Malachite or Alexandrite, the fusion had 6 eyes hidden under a Blueish/Lime green visor/helmet with strands of foam green hair peeking out. 14 arms all covered in Icy blue fingerless gloves poked out of its torso which had some what of dress like Lapis wore mixed with Ocean blue armor on the legs, most of the arms and chest. Heavy green and blue boots with the diamond symbols on them were the last thing Steven could see besides the watery wings poking out of the fusion's armored back.

"Onyx? Lapis? Peridot?" The fusion opened its six eyes as Steven could see the eyes were set in a set of three on top of each other as it shook its head.

"What happened? And why are we so tall?" The eyes all had the crimson color of Onyx before shifting to Lapis's ocean blue.

"We fused!? Onyx, what did you do!?" The eyes turned to Peridot's green as the fusion rested against the barn.

"This is impossible, Onyx and I shouldn't be able to fuse, home world told me they didn't have the resources and there isn't an official record of Blue Diamond giving Onyx gems the ability to fuse!" The eyes all turned back to Onyx's color.

"This is fusion!? It's awesome! We are the size of a building and I feel great, why would anyone hate this… Stop screaming in my brain, Lapis, I didn't mean to do this at all!"

The eyes turned back into all three gems as each of the six eyes had two the same color as each fought to be in control. Steven's shouting broke up their argument.

"Guys, you ok!?" Onyx took control.

"Yeah, we're ok, but If all fusions have a name, I think we should have one…. Hmm…. Green and icy blue? Oh, how does Emerald sound?" Peridot was able to cut in.

"We are somewhat Black on the armor, clod." Onyx rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Black Emerald." The fusion let out a scream of rage as Lapis took over.

"I don't care what we are called, we are unfusing and then both of you are leaving me alone!" Onyx attempted to control Emerald before the fusion summoned a mace made out of ice and slammed it into a car, crushing it into scrap.

"Cut it out, Lapis, you and my sister are going to talk this out and you are going to like it."

Steven walked towards the fusion as the trio continued their argument, causing Black Emerald to slam more ice maces and cause small but somewhat noticeable holes around the farm before the eyes turned blood red.

"ENOUGH! LAPIS! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT FROM WHAT I'VE SEEN IS GOING HOME, I TOLD YOU, WE CAN'T GO HOME, NOT YET! AND PERIDOT, CALM DOWN, THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE LIKE WHEN YOU AND PEARL TRIED TO OUT DO EACH OTHER! LAPIS, FOR THE LOVE OF OUR DIAMOND, JUST TELL ME WHY YOU HATE MY SISTER SO… YOU HATE HER BECAUSE SHE STRANDED YOU HERE BECAUSE OF THE SHIP CRASHING AND YOU DON'T TRUST HER!?"

"GUYS!" Onyx had Emerald look down to see Steven on the ground.

"Oh, Steven, I'm sorry I didn't see you! I'm just trying to get these two to get along…. And not to smash the barn with this fusion…. Which I think is the coolest thing I have ever been a part of."

Onyx lowered an arm and allowed Steven to climb onto it and raised it so he was eye level with the fusion. The eyes changed slightly a Lapis tried to assert her control.

"Unfuse, I refuse to be part of a fusion with her, especially after what happened when I was fused with Jasper!" Emerald let out a growl as he took control of the fusion as he set Steven on the roof.

"My sister helped Steven, your supposed 'only friend who understands you in existence,' helped save the entire planet! She I can understand her thoughts, she's willing to do anything for you and your angry because your ride home got shot down and because she talked to you for info?! News flash, water girl, no one on homeworld knew what happened to you, your hating her simply because she doesn't know how to talk to you!" Steven joined in.

"Lapis, Peridot is just trying to be your friend, she even wanted to give you the tape recorder she has been using for a while."

Lapis grabbed the small device and crushed it with two fingers as she took over.

"Steven, everyone has used me, there's no reason not to think she won't do it all over again." Onyx took over for a minute.

"Oh, yeah right, because her trying her hardest to be your friend, totally using you! Am I right, Lapis?! NO ONE KNEW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! STOP BLAMING HER FOR NOT UNDERSTANDING YOU, NO ONE KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BUT THE OTHER CRYSTAL GEMS AND STEVEN, SHE'S REACHING OUT FOR YOU!" They were cut off by a noise followed by a beam of light shining down onto them.

"What is…. Red eye, Steven into the barn!" Emerald grabbed the small boy and ducked into the barn.

"Why is a Red eye here, who sent Rubies to beach city?" Onyx asked as Emerald tried to make herself as small as possible and hide as Peridot took over the fusion.

"They're here for me, I'm public enemy number one for what I said about Yellow after the ship crashed!" Onyx rolled his eyes as the ship passed by.

"Rubies, such simple soldier gems…" The beam shown through the side of the barn that Peridot had explained had been destroyed in an 'accident'…. Something he somewhat believed.

"Run!" Emerald rolled through the barn doors with Steven tucked into 2 of the 14 arms as the fusion stared down the Red Eye as the ship gained more sides and the beam contracted.

"This is it, I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Steven, and Onyx? I'm happy you were my sibling even if we are all going to get wiped off the face of the planet!" Onyx almost laughed as Steven stepped in front of the fusion.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you guys!" Onyx rolled his eyes and he and Lapis gained control of Emerald, summoned an ice mace and batted the Red eye to the ground where it slammed over on its side.

"Ok, that was fun!" Onyx said as the trio was finally able to defuse as they fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Ok…. Now, I don't think it's fun…." Onyx gasped out as he was barely able to catch his breath, he turned to see Lapis asking Peridot if she was ok and smiled as Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst showed up.

"Steven, are you alright!? We saw the ship and came as soon as we could."

"Yeah, we are fine, Emerald took care of it! Onyx, Lapis and Peridot fused then hit it with a giant mace made of ice!" Onyx scratched his head.

"YOU THREE FUSED?!" Onyx sheepishly nodded.

"Yeah, I, um…. Don't know how we did it before you ask." They were cut off by the Red Eye's hatch opening as Onyx pulled his rifle off his back.

"Yes, more Homeworld Gems to fight, this is going to be fun!" Onyx smiled as the Ruby with a gem on her eye glared at them.

Author notes

 **And that is the first of the four fusions, 'Black Emerald!' like I said before, I was going to change up how this episode was so I apologize for if I made it bad for you guys. Also, the relationship between Onyx and Pearl starts in Mr. Greg, I'll explain why after I do that chapter. Next 2 or so chapters will be on Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Here is the episode based chapters.**

 **Hit the Diamond.**

 **Steven Floats.**

 **Steven Floats.**

 **Mr. Greg.**

 **Too Short to ride.**


	17. Striking out

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Onyx and the Pearl. Enjoy the 1600-word episode. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **Takes place during 'Hit the Diamond'**

"This is going to be target practice…." Onyx said, aiming his rifle from inside the barn at the ruby squad only to be stopped by Pearl, Onyx turned to face her, not paying much attention to the talk between Garnet, Lapis, Peridot and Steven.

"Onyx, we can't shoot them, they'd see us in a heartbeat!" Onyx snorted but relented.

"I think you doubt my ability to poof a squad of Ruby soldiers, Pearl…. But ok then."

Onyx walked back towards the door as Pearl turned back towards the chat that was ongoing. she could never truly understand Onyx, he was reassuring and kind towards his friends one moment and cold and calculating the next.

She looked over at Onyx to see him glance at Ruby and Sapphire before turning back to the outside field. Pearl didn't see Onyx's reaction to Ruby or Sapphire, she did however somewhat understand what Onyx was doing.

'He's trying to protect us, if Onyx was truly going to shoot, he'd have shot the Rubies and put up with the fallout later.' Onyx watched Ruby leave the barn and turned back towards the others.

"I still think we should have poofed them all, no offence, but Rubies aren't the most threating of Gem soldiers." Onyx noticed the fear in his sister and he strode across the barn to bend down.

"Sis, there not going to hurt you or any of the crystal gems, I'll poof them all before I let them hurt you guys." Peridot nodded and even if it wasn't entirely heartwarming, Pearl was still reassured Onyx still trusted Garnet's plans.

"Would have thought you'd be split on how to deal with a squad of rubies, your grace."

Peridot laughed, it was clear to her and Amethyst at least that Onyx was trying to lighten the mood by joking, she just didn't expect it to be about another Gem from Blue Diamond's court or about a fusion in general. Onyx looked over at Pearl, he didn't have to see the look on Sapphire's face to see that the joke was at least able to lighten the mood, Sapphire would have said something if the joke bothered her.

"They want to search the barn!" Ruby said as she ran in, Onyx turned towards the door.

"Then we ambush them!" Amethyst said as Onyx turned.

"I like that plan a lot, I say we charge them!" Sapphire shook her head.

"We don't have to fight them, there is always another way besides violence." Onyx rolled his eyes.

"Out of the gems here, I'd have thought you'd know your court the best, Onyx." Onyx turned to his sister and snorted.

"Just don't like the thought of not being able to fight, sis, Blue Diamond created the Onyx gems to serve as her elite soldiers and personal guard, fighting and war is something we were kind of…. I don't know, made for?"

"You weren't like this during the rebellion." Onyx turned to Pearl.

"Different times, Pearl, I'm not letting Yellow Diamond hurt Earth. Even if I'm still helping Blue in a way, I am not going to betray Earth, can't you trust me? We've fought together with Rose during the rebellion." Pearl was split, she still wanted to believe in Onyx, he was one of the biggest supporters of Rose.

'Well, second to me, of course…. But he's changed since the rebellion, he hasn't been that cold since he joined the Crystal Gems…. Did he really change?' Pearl thought as Onyx noticed Steven walking outside with Ruby.

"Why is the plan not to poof them again?" Sapphire just smiled.

"Have faith in Steven, Onyx." Onyx smiled.

"I do, I just have faith in the ability of defeating them in battle as well…. No offence to Ruby…. But Rubies still aren't good soldiers…. They always come up short, no pun intended…." Amethyst groaned as Pearl and Sapphire chuckled at the joke.

"Dude…. That was so bad it hurt…"

(2 minutes later.)

"BASEBALL!?" Onyx cried out, along with Peridot, Sapphire, Amethyst, Ruby and Pearl.

"I saw this… But I'm still surprised this is what we are choosing…" Sapphire said, hesitantly as Onyx rolled his eyes.

"We're doomed." Onyx said, plainly as if it should have been common knowledge.

"Don't you guys worry! My knowledge of Human baseball will lead us to victory! Just pretend to be humans. Expect you, Peridot, you stay and hide in the barn." Onyx laughed.

"O…. K?" Onyx laughed as he turned to Steven.

"I don't know much about baseball…. But she can't be shortstop?" Peridot didn't understand the joke but she was still ticked.

"Clod." Onyx rolled his eyes as Steven turned to Lapis.

"Lapis, you coming?" Lapis chuckled and said the same thing Onyx was thinking.

"This plan sucks." Onyx turned to Steven.

"I'll be out in a second, just tell them my name is Drake or something." Steven nodded and led the others out besides Peridot as Onyx bent down towards his sister.

"You're a clod, even if you are my brother." Onyx smiled and hugged his sister.

"It's a joke, sis, I am not trying to insult you." Peridot nodded.

"And I meant it, I'll poof them all before they hurt you or anyone else." Peridot nodded as she watched her brother leave.

(5 minutes later)

Onyx stood in the outfield of the game, Onyx wished he didn't have to wear a disguise.

'I know humans wear this garb for the game and I know Pearl showed me how to be stealthy…. But this is ridiculous. Rubies can't be stupid enough to fall for this!' Onyx waited until the Rubies got three strikes before walking over and siting in the dugout as Amethyst batted.

"Out of all the plans we could have used…. Baseball…." Onyx said before Amethyst was able to hit the ball and run around all four bases.

"Ok then…" Onyx said, blinking in astonishment before turning towards Pearl.

"I have a bad feeling about this game…" Pearl look over at the game.

"Why?" Onyx shrugged.

"Just do, don't know why yet, just a fe-..." Onyx replied before the voice of the Ruby leader cut him off.

"Strike one!" Doc said as Onyx sighed.

"Now I do." Onyx watched as Sapphire payed more attention to Ruby then the game itself.

"This never happened when me, my sister and Lapis fused Emerald…. Then again, having two other voices ringing in my head was worse since we were so…. Out of sync?"

"Strike two!" Onyx groaned again as Steven began to look worried.

"What are they doing?" Lapis walked from her spot.

"Flirting." Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"And here I thought Pearl and Onyx were the only lovebirds here…." Onyx and Pearl Blushed Blue and Black respectively, Onyx unsure why and Pearl out of embarrassment.

"We aren't lovebirds!" Both gems yelled as Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"Strike three!" Onyx was annoyed even more.

"OH, COME ON!" Sapphire and Ruby looked at their teammates nervously as Lapis gave a thumb up.

(5 minutes later.)

"This…. Is the worst game…. On Earth…" Onyx said as he didn't even bother to look at the scoreboard to know that they were losing. Peridot came out of the barn as Onyx was more interested watching the chat then the game.

"What's happening, are we winning?" Steven laughed nervously.

"Yeah, of course we are, everything is going to be a- okay…." Peridot looked at the field.

"Your lying!" Steven put up his hands.

"To help you feel better!"

"Thank you!" Onyx rolled his eyes and looked at Lapis.

"This game sucks more than when we were Emerald." The water gem gave a so, so gesture with her hand as she looked at the game Onyx sat cross-legged on the bench.

"Bet you a tv Steven has to stop Sapphire and Ruby." Lapis rolled her eyes but gave another thumb up.

"I'll help you set up the Tv if it makes you feel better."

(3 Minutes later)

Onyx listened to Steven say how if they got another strike out, they'd lose.

'Put me in then and I'll hit the ball so hard it'd be on the moon.' Onyx thought before Steven put Sapphire in after telling her to pay attention to the game.

"Yep, doomed…" Onyx said under his breath as he watched the future seeing gem miss once then again.

"Well, I'll go get Mantle." Onyx said as the ball was thrown only to be smacked out of the field by Sapphire freezing the bat.

"That…. Was awesome!" Amethyst and Onyx cried as the other gems cheered.

"Awesome!" Onyx hugged Pearl only for both to realize this and step away, blushing and laughing nervously as Amethyst laughed.

"Yeah…" Both were interrupted by a flash of light.

"Dang it…" Everyone saw Garnet form as fury dawned on Doc's face.

"Their gems!"

"They tricked us!" Army said

"What an unexpected twist." Onyx grinned.

"Finally, a fight!" Mantle formed his armor as it shredded the human cloths as Onyx summoned his sword.

"Rubies, combine!" They fused into a massive ruby as Onyx grinned.

"Oh, your all going to poof right no-…." His sister cut him off.

"Wait, don't fight, stop!" She fell as she ran but got right back up.

"I won't let my friends fight my battles…. Or family, it's me you want, right?"

"You're the gem from the failed Earth mission?"

"Well, I wouldn't say fail-…"

"Where is Jasper?" Onyx was confused.

"You want Jasper? Didn't my sister insult your diamond?"

"She's on Neptune!" Steven cut in. Onyx rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please don't tell me their falling for…." Onyx was cut off as they defused and started to head back towards their ship.

"Rubies are stupid." Garnet just smiled.

"Not all of them." Onyx rolled his eyes.

"99% percent of them are and their stupider then a pile of dirt…" Onyx said, shaking his head as he walked towards the barn.

Author notes

 **Ok, I know Onyx didn't do much but the reason I wrote Hit the Diamond in the story was to show how Onyx would handle it…. Which I'm guessing no one was surprised by at all. I will possibly be doing Steven floats either today or tomorrow before Mr. Greg… But it will be 1000- 1100 words since I can't find a lot to have Onyx do but calm Pearl down. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Here is the next episode based chapters.**

 **Steven Floats.**

 **Mr. Greg.**

 **Too short to ride.**

 **Alone at sea.**

 **Gem hunt.**


	18. Floating on cloud 9

**8Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Onyx and the Pearl. Enjoy the 1800-word episode. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **Takes place during 'Steven Floats'**

( _Limestone_ command bridge.)

Onyx sat in the chair in the middle of the ship, his communicator to Blue Diamond sat on the console in front of him as he spoke to his ruler.

"The team of Blue Quartz soldiers hasn't yet arrived, my Diamond, but you know how effective all us soldiers in your court are. I will contact you when they arrive, you have my word as one of your military officers that I will handle the case of Pink Diamond personally."

Onyx closed the transmission and sent the report to Blue by sending it to her Pearl, Onyx sighed and looked around the bridge, as much as he and his sibling were different, he missed having Peridot on the _Limestone_ , he only hoped she and Lapis were getting along at the barn as he and Mantle walked towards the docking bay on the Gem Warship and opened it as he swam out into the ocean waters and towards the shore of Beach City.

(Beach City shore, five minutes later.)

Onyx walked onto the sandy beach as Mantle scuttled up his shoulder.

"It's a nice night, isn't it buddy? Reminds me of homeworld…. Before the rebellion." The modified and upgraded Flask Robonoid chirped, he was around when his owner had been formed and had stuck by Onyx's side through the rebellion and beyond.

He understood what things like the stars and ocean meant to gems from Blue Diamond's court, to most Blue Gems, the ocean reminded them of their calm and sometimes non -violent nature as most gems made for Blue Diamond were diplomats and not soldiers like gems working for Yellow Diamond. Mantle also was able to see that Pearl was conflicted about his owner, the two worked together as much as she did with Rose, Mantle did understand that Onyx working for Blue Diamond was somewhat freighting but it was not something the machine understood.

Both Mantle and Onyx were broken from their trains of thought by Steven.

"Hey Onyx, can you help get me down?!" Onyx looked around before looking up and noticing the half gem/half human boy in the air at least a mile up in the air, Onyx attached Mantle to him and flew up with his armor till he was next to the boy.

"Steven, how in the name of Homeworld did you get up into the sky… Least you aren't falling towards the ground, your falling into the ocean..." Steven was about to ask him what he meant when Amethyst walked out.

"Amethyst, up here!" Onyx rolled his eyes, the Quartz gem was up at 12:00 at night and her question to Steven was about cake?

'Man, no wonder Pearl and her don't get along as much…' Onyx barely noticed Steven hit Amethyst with his sandal.

"AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! OK, THAT WAS FUNNY! HEY, PURPLE PEOPLE EATER, WE'RE UP HERE!" Onyx face palmed at Amethyst's reaction of walking towards the door.

"And now you know why I'm friends with Pearl and not Amethyst, Steven." Onyx said, resting his hand on his chin.

"What about Emerald?" Onyx rubbed his chin.

"We'd be tall enough to catch you…. But you remember what happened when we woke Lapis up during the sleep over that one time?" Steven nodded as Amethyst ran out.

"Steven, when'd you learn to fly?" Onyx rolled his eyes and flew down towards the ground.

"Onyx?" Onyx walked towards the door.

"I'll go get Pearl." Onyx walked into the temple and found the gem sleeping on the couch, Onyx bent down until he was level with the former servant gem.

"Pearl?" The gem opened one eye, she was clearly not happy at being woken up this early.

"What…." She asked as Onyx looked at the door.

"Steven is slowly falling towards the beach and Amethyst is trying to handle it."

"Oh… Ok…." Onyx walked towards the door as she sprang up like she was possessed.

"STEVEN IS FALLING AND AMETHYST IS THE ONE THAT'S TRYING TO HANDLE IT!? I NEED TO HELP HIM!" Onyx moved to one side before Pearl grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs as fast as she could.

"PEARL, CALM DOWN, YOUR CRUSHING MY HAND WITH HOW HARD YOUR HOLDING IT!" Onyx shouted as Pearl looked at Amethyst and Garnet who had just come out.

"Why aren't we doing anything!? Steven needs us! Don't worry, Steven, I'll catch you!" Onyx rolled his eyes.

"Hey Garnet, how big of a chance of convincing Lapis to form Emerald to save Steven at this time of night do I have?" Garnet gave him a deadpan look.

"Remember what happened last time?" Onyx sighed.

"The entire barn was underwater after that…. For 2 weeks." Onyx turned to notice Garnet was gone before hearing the sound of a car alarm and trashcans being knocked over.

"OH, SO ME WANTING TO SHOOT SOME RUBIES GET SAPPHIRE TO SCOLD ME BUT YOU CAN JUSTIFY STEALING A PHONE!? GREAT ROLE MODEL EXAMPLE!" Onyx shouted before turning towards Pearl.

"Pearl, can't we just push Steven?" Pearl stopped and grabbed Onyx before yanking him so close their noses touched, Onyx barely blinked under his glasses.

"I meant push him into the ocean so his fall doesn't hurt him?" Both barely noticed Garnet call Steven until Onyx looked at Garnet.

"Oh, so stealing a phone is fine but when I want to poof some Rubies, you have a hissy fit!" Pearl grabbed Garnet's arm.

"Steven! Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm A-Okay."

"See, he's fine." Amethyst stated as Onyx rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, falling is fine, maybe I should toss you and see if you fall just fine…" Garnet cut in as both gems were talking.

"Rose could control the speed of her decent." Amethyst cut in as well.

"Yeah, and she could make herself fall faster." Onyx face palmed.

"You're a genius, Amethyst, truly, we would be lost without your wisdom." Amethyst smiled.

"It's a gift." Onyx rolled his eyes.

"Steven, try to fall a little faster!" Pearl chimed in.

"Um, I can't, can you guys keep me company until I land?" Onyx looked at Garnet.

"Um…. I need to get something from the barn really quick, let me know what you guys are doing."

"Ok." Onyx flew off as fast as he could towards the barn and landed, he made sure to step over his sleeping sister and over Lapis.

"Please don't kill me for this…." Onyx reached into Mantle's storage system and pulled out 4 presents, 2 lime green and 2 ocean blues, he set them by Lapis and Peridot before flying off as he grabbed a board game of chess.

"Hopefully they like those presents, I spent a week looking for both of them…" Onyx returned after Garnet was busy playing chess with Steven and Pearl was making something in the sand.

"That's a spear." Pearl shushed him as he rolled his eyes and flew up.

"Now, let's see you outplay a strategy game."

(2 Minutes later.)

"Tie." Onyx said as Steven nodded before looking at the ground.

"Is that a broom… Wait no, spear?" Pearl gave a thumb up as Onyx rolled his eyes as an alarm rang.

"Steven, why's your alarm going off?" Amethyst said as Steven gasped, Onyx guessed.

"Going to miss breakfast?" Steven somewhat nodded.

"What's the hurry? He doesn't have to go somewhere."

"He obviously wants to get back to sleep, Amethyst."

"I don't have time to explain, just please get me down?" Onyx and Amethyst looked at each other.

"How?" Pearl thought for a second.

"Weigh him down?" Onyx floated next to Steven as Pearl put a jacket on him.

"You trying to weigh him down or keep him from catching a cold?" Pearl shrugged.

"I can do both, can't I?" Onyx formed a large ball of ice as he placed it on top of the jacket's hood.

"I need more weight!" Amethyst handed Steven a bowling ball as Garnet handed him a ship.

"Ok, this can't weigh him down?" Onyx asked as Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst climbed into the boat as Onyx landed in the boat.

"Ok, this is ridiculous." Onyx said, looking at the amount of weight Steven was holding.

"Anything else?" Garnet pulled out the alarm clock before Steven grabbed it and sighed.

"Thanks guys, but there's no point in trying anymore."

"Sorry, Steven." Garnet said as she jumped off the ship.

"Sorry, Steven." Pearl said as she followed.

"It just wasn't supposed to happen." Amethyst said as she dropped, Onyx sat on the boat's edge.

"I can buy a donut or whatever you guys call it if you want?" Onyx asked as Steven smiled and shook his head.

"Thanks Onyx, but I wanted to buy it." Onyx nodded and floated off the boat with his armor.

"Maybe we could use a jetpack but backwards?" Onyx rolled his eyes as he landed on the beach.

"Yeah, and maybe Emerald could dance the robot with Alexandrite, Amethyst." Garnet, however, smiled.

"It will be fine." Onyx and Pearl looked at her.

"HOW?! HE CAN'T CONTROL THE POW-…"

"Because by now, he's figured out how Rose's powers as I've seen and been using the happy of happy and sad thoughts to land behind us to give us a hug safely." Onyx heard the boy faceplant.

"Or he could slam into the sand, not like you saw."

"Guys!" Steven ran at the gems for a hug only to be stopped by Garnet.

"Steven, you have somewhere to go! Run to the Big Donut now!"

"Oh, ok!" Steven said as he ran off.

"I would have liked a hug." Pearl said as Onyx hugged her, causing her to blush blue as she awkwardly hugged back

"Ah, you lovebugs are cuddling, right before you guys ki-…" Onyx knocked Amethyst into the water with a beam of ice as he turned to Garnet.

"Garnet, help me make this not awkward." Garnet just smiled.

"You two have fun." She gave a thumb up and walked back inside.

"GARNET, GET BACK HERE AND MAKE THIS LESS AWKWARD RIGHT NOW!" Onyx shouted as Pearl and him tried not to blush while they figured out a way to stop hugging without making it awkward.

"OH, THIS IS AWESOME, THANKS, Onyx!" Came the voice of Peridot as she and Lapis found their presents.

 **Author notes**

Ok, this chapter was made to show how Onyx is reflecting on the events so far…. And to have Onyx become a little annoyed that his fighting is frowned upon…. Plus, a little humor with Pearl and Onyx. Next chapter will be Mr. Greg, I do want to point out I made an original song for Onyx to sing tomorrow and another fusion will be appearing and Pearl and Onyx will be getting together next chapter. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!

Here is the next episode based chapters.

Mr. Greg.

Too short to ride.

Monster reunion.

Alone at sea.

Gem hunt.


	19. Starlit Confession

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Onyx and the Pearl. Enjoy the 2200-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **Takes place during 'Mr. Greg'**

 **(Btw, songs will be in '')**

( _Limestone_ command bridge.)

Onyx sat in command chair as he gazed up at the ceiling, it had been 3 days since Steven had floated around in the air Onyx was bored and confused on everything. Pearl seemed to finally becoming more open to what had happened with him and yet he was able to see her devotion to Rose was reaching a fever pitch.

"Ok, I'm going into town, there has to be something happening with the others."

Mantle followed his owner all the way to the docking bay as Onyx opened the door, allowing Mantle to form his armor before jumping into the ocean waters and swimming all the way towards the shore, his armor got a call which Onyx found odd since while his armor was able to receive communication calls from 'cell phones', no one had contacted him before like this.

"Hey Onyx!" Onyx blinked before he saw that the caller was Steven.

"Steven? Oh, hey! What's new with you guys?"

"Well, my dad's song was sold as a burger jingle and now dad is stinking rich!" Onyx rolled his eyes and smiled, even if Onyx didn't understand human currency, he shouldn't have put it past Steven to find something wacky to do.

"That's great! What are you guys going to do with all that money, I mean, you always seem to have what you need so…. What more could we do with that much money?" Steven turned, as if listening to a conversation before turning back.

"We were going to go to EMPIRE CITY!" Onyx was confused.

"You have an entire city…. That's an empire? Wow, humans are more advanced than I thought they were." Steven laughed.

"No, it's the name of a city…. I was thinking you could come along to help me and my dad." Onyx's eyes widened.

"WHAT IS IT, I WILL HANDLE IT IN THE NAME OF THE CRYSTAL GEMS, STEVEN! DON'T YOU WORRY... Um… What is it I need to help with again?"

"Well, dad and Pearl are coming and you know how dad is with Pearl? I thought since you were one of Pearl's closest friends, you could help me with getting them to get along!" Onyx's eyes widened.

"Um, Steven? You do know the relationship with me and Pearl is…. Complicated, right? It's been different since she found out I'm still working with Blue Diamond…. In a way." Steven smiled.

"Then I could help you guys all get along again!" Onyx groaned as he flew out of the ocean.

"I don't have a choice, do it?" Steven cut the video call and sighed.

"Ask for an adventure, get nothing but drama."

(20 Minutes later, Greg's van.)

"Ok, explain to me why humans wear this?" Onyx said, he looked at the tuxedo and looked at it in pure confusion as the van rode towards Empire city.

"It's for all the wacky adventures!" Steven yelled as Onyx looked at the attire in confusion before shrugged and putting it on.

"Fine… Just don't expect me to sing." Steven turned to face the soldier gem in confusion.

"Why not?" Onyx simply shrugged.

"Singing…. Isn't something I excel at…. It's not that I can't sing it's just…. I'm shy about it. You guys go ahead and have fun, I'm going to our room when we get to the hotel."

Steven slumped in his seat as they arrived into the city, Onyx leapt up to the floor Greg had called ahead for and then flipped himself onto the roof before siting and relaxing.

"I really wish Pearl trusted me more but all she does is give me mixed signals, one moment she's acting like I'm one of the best gems to have been made, the next she's acting like I'm the bane of Earth. It isn't my fault I was made by Blue Diamond, she created all Onyx gems to carry out her military plans and to serve as her personal guard, I am just doing what I was created to do…. And I've changed since the rebellion…. Haven't I? Or am I the same ruthless soldier gem I used to be before I defected?" Onyx sighed as he sat down on the roof and dozed off.

(1 Hour later, hotel suite.)

Onyx woke up just as the night was descending on the city and flipped into the room just as he heard the door open and Steven, Greg and Pearl enter.

"Oh, hey, Onyx." Before Onyx could respond both him and Greg were sleeping in their beds and Pearl had already walked past him.

"Pearl, is something the matter? You don't look ok." Pearl nodded as she walked past Onyx, she didn't see him slip onto the roof through another window.

'I was fine with the men who would come into her life now and again. I was fine cause I knew they didn't really matter until you.'

"Pearl?" Onyx whispered as he listened to the gem sing, he slipped into the shadows of the roof where only the crimson lenses of his helmet could be seen.

'I was fine when you came, and we fought like it was all a silly game. Over her, who'd she chose. After these years, I never thought I'd lose.'

"She hasn't sung like this since the day before she and Rose went to Earth…" Onyx said as he continued to hide in the shadows.

'It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?'

Onyx looked inside and considered making two bubbles so Steven and Greg wouldn't be woken up but decided it was better not to disturb them.

'You won, and she chose you, and she loved you and she's gone. It's over, isn't it? Why is it so hard to move on?"

'War and glory, reinvention, fusion, freedom, her attention, her attention out in daylight, my potential. Bold, precise, experimental.'

'Who am I now in this world without her? Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt her? What does it matter, it's already done. Now I've got to be there for her son.'

Onyx felt sad for her as he hadn't been there as much as Rose but he fought be her for thousands of years.

'It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? You won, and she chose you and she loved you, and she's gone. It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Why is it so hard to move on?'

Onyx looked and saw Greg and Steven walking up as Pearl finished singing.

'It's over, isn't it? Why is it so hard to move on?'

"Nothing is going to fix this, is it?" Onyx and Pearl turned to see Greg leave.

"Greg, wait!" Onyx turned to Steven and sent a message to his phone with Mantle.

"I'll go get him, come back dad!" Pearl hung her head.

"Why does everyone around me get hurt? Even Onyx must think I'm some heartless being with how I go back and forth between seeing him as a caring warrior and other times wondering if it was all just a charade." She turned as she saw Onyx on the edge of the roof…. Singing.

"Onyx?"

'I've shattered my chains and broken my bonds, I've moved on and that's not wrong.'

Pearl, who didn't know who Onyx was singing about, hung her head.

"I've even pushed him away…" She was broken from her moping as Onyx kept singing.

'I'm a crystal gem, can't you see? A guardian for Earth and her people.'

"Onyx?" Pearl whispered as the gem gazed at the stars.

'I've seen the truth, I can't ignore, the Earth is my home, and I love to explore. I fight for peace, I fight for love, this place we come from, up above, fight for peace, and fight for Earth.'

"Onyx, is he singing because of what I said when he spoke to Blue Diamond?" Pearl whispered, watching from the shadows.

'Protect you all you've come to love and fight for this planets freedom. Mankind shouldn't fear as long as Steven and the Crystal Gems are here. We will fight to save you all from the diamonds evil grasp and mankind will escape their galactic grasp.'

'I've fought in wars since I was born, a gem made for nothing more than to be a tool to settle the score.'

"This is the first time he's sung.' Pearl said, she wondered if Onyx still looked at her the same way since he's come to earth.

'But when I've seen the roses bloom on top of all this impending doom, I've seen the pearl's help to shed my gloom and help me bloom into what I am now.'

'I love Earth, there's no doubt, since I've had my partner here now, I've so much and I have seen, it's no wonder it feels like a dream. The Pearls of our labors open to us, and we find we all have the right stuff to stand up to all this bluff.'

'I've been a fool full of doubt, homeworld's failures will continue to mount since the pearls and roses have bloomed in this monsoon of gloom.'

'I love earth and defend her kind, I find this planet so sublime and I have to say it's been great since I meet you….'

"Onyx?" He turned to see Pearl there and he nearly fell off.

"Pearl!?"

"That was a nice song." Onyx scratched his head.

"First time singing." Pearl walked up to Onyx as he crossed his arms.

"Pearl, I get how much you loved Rose, she and you changed my entire life… But she wouldn't want you to cry yourself to sleep every night because she isn't here…."

"I know…. But after what happened to her, I've just been so sad…. Until you showed back up and continued to drive me crazy with your antics." Onyx smiled as he put a finger under Pearl's chin and tilted her head to look at him.

"Pearl, Rose is with all of us, as long as we keep her memory with us, she won't ever die out." Pearl smiled and hugged Onyx.

"You know, I didn't know you loved Earth that much." Onyx rolled his eyes.

"Pearl, I'm working with Blue Diamond to keep Steven safe, I know Rose wouldn't have killed Pink Diamond, I just didn't want you to think I betrayed Earth." Pearl nodded before asking a question.

"I thought you said you didn't know what love was?" Onyx shrugged.

"I don't really, emotion is something I was ne- mph…" Pearl kissed him as Onyx looked at her in shock as he kissed back.

"That's what love is." Onyx rolled his eyes.

"I may not be an expert on love, but I know people don't 'kiss' people unless they like them…." Pearl rolled her eyes and moved to the balcony.

"Yes well, I may like you…." Onyx dropped his joking attitude and put his hand on hers

"Pearl, as long as I am here, I am going to do everything I can to help you remember Rose… As long as you still care for her like you seem to." Pearl nodded and layed her head on his shoulder as Steven smiled and entered. Onyx turned to Pearl.

"Go help Greg, I'll be in the care, just…." Pearl smiled.

"This mean's something, Onyx, don't think it doesn't…. we just have to take things…. Slow… Until I fully move on from her." Onyx nodded and turned back to the balcony before leaping off it and landing by the van as he sat in the back of it. He fell asleep with a smile.

(30 Minutes later)

Onyx woke up as Greg, Steven and Pearl sat in the van and it began to move, Onyx noticed Pearl was tired as he intertwined her fingers with his before flash of light cut them off as Pearl placed her head on Onyx's shoulder.

"Onyx?" Steven turned and saw a being as tall as Opal with 8 arms and 4 more tucked into her armored body, Pearl's ballet shoes and leotard were light black and reddish blue armor covered her legs and body. Her arms as pink fingerless gloves covered them along with a haircut like Pearl's and 4 eyes covered by a pink and blue visor/helmet completed the look.

"Whoa!" The fusion reached out and grabbed the steering wheel to keep them on the road as Steven could see pink and blue eyes.

"Eyes at 10 and 2, Greg…. And Steven? We are not Pearl and Onyx…" She smiled.

"Call us Ammolite when we are like this, and we are very happy to make your acquaintance."

Author notes

 **Ok, that was the first song I wrote for Onyx and I called it 'Why I love Planet Earth.' Did it suck or did you guys like it? I'll write more songs if you guys liked it. Anyway, Pearl and Onyx are finally together…. Before anyone says anything, no, they're not full on kissing and all that, Pearl is still somewhat getting over Rose in the story, they are still boyfriend and girlfriend right now though. Next two chapters are on Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! Also, I may change Ammolite's look a little.**

 **Here is the next episode based chapters.**

 **Too short to Ride.**

 **Monster Reunion.**

 **Alone at sea (debut of fusion Druse)**

 **Gem Hunt.**

 **Crack the whip.**


	20. A loving Push in the right Direction

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Onyx and the Pearl. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **Takes place during 'Too Short to Ride**

( _Limestone_ command bridge.)

"Coral? You're in charge of the Quartz Team Blue Diamond sent to the sight of where Pink Diamond was shattered?" Onyx asked as he sat in the command chair on the _Limestone_ , the gem officer was surprised to see one of the Quartz gems he knew and not some random Quartz.

"Yep, Blue Diamond entrusted me and the other Quartz gems to make sure everything is ready for when our boss herself shows up." Onyx's eyes flared under his glasses.

"Blue Diamond herself is arriving?! Then make sure everything is ready for when she arrives and tell me the SECOND she arrives then, you know how Blue Diamond is with her personal matters." The Blue colored quartz nodded and smiled.

"Will do, boss, see you then." Onyx closed the communication and sighed.

"My Diamond is going to be the shattering of me one day…. Unless Pearl does if she realizes how much I'm going through to protect Steven and Earth from the diamonds…" Onyx sighed and checked the wrist computer that his armor gave him and saw that his sister had sent him a message saying she, Amethyst and Steven were going to Fun land.

"Oh, she's going to that place Pearl told me humans waste money just to entertain themselves…. I should go, even if I won't say it to her, I miss the chip head, she's family after all..."

Onyx said as he and Mantle made their way to the back of the ship and flew out of it as Onyx sent a signal to the _Limestone_ to land on the nearest island.

(Fun Land)

Onyx arrived in time to see his sister, Steven and Amethyst were trying to ride the human ride he had heard was called a roller coaster.

"Oh boy, I don't even have to understand human behavior to understand why sis is upset." Onyx mumbled as he walked over towards the ride to see his sister.

"Sis, you ok? You shouldn't let it bother you, height doesn't much as you assume it does."

Peridot was about to ask how her brother knew what was bugging her but stopped herself, Onyx was able to understand his sibling since they'd been side by side up until the rebellion when Onyx defected to join the Crystal Gems, plus Onyx had access to the 'internet' before she had gotten it and must have looked up activates the gems could do when not defending the planet.

"I am not annoyed…. I'm simply…. Happy my friends were able to enjoy the ride?" Onyx crossed his arms and sighed.

"I'm going to the 'arcade' as Steven told me it's called, I just want you to know, sis, no matter what, your special, powers or not, being tall or not, you don't have anything to prove after what you did with the cluster…. And call me if you need anything, ok sis?" Peridot nodded and sighed, she didn't feel much better but her brother's words at least brought her spirts up a little.

"Thanks, Onyx…."

(Fun land arcade.)

"Oh, you're not passing me until I reach the blasted finish line, buddy!" Onyx shouted as he sat at one of the racing games inside the arcade, Onyx turned his head at the sound of racing games.

"You know, you could have called me, we are…. 'Soul mates' is what Steven called us?" Onyx asked as he turned to see Pearl was standing behind the racing game.

"Your never outside of the temple unless it's for training or a mission, I'm guessing this is important?"

"Important enough to wonder why you're wasting your time like most humans do in here." Onyx rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I like human things…. Well, some of them, I can still understand why you don't like them as much." Onyx stood up and the duo walked towards the pier.

"I thought Peridot would be with you."

"My sister needs to grow without me there to stand behind her all the time, Pearl, it will do her some good."

"What about Obsidian, Garnet had a vision of her returning but I don't know as much as you do about her." Onyx removed his glasses.

"Pearl, we both know the court Diamonds and their courts, Yellow controls the Military of homeworld, Blue Diamond, who created me and gave me the mission which I'm doing to also protect Steven, is head of science and in charge of the diplomatic court on homeworld. Pink was in charge of colonies and in charge of Earth, White…. Is empress of the empire and handles everything…" Pearl folded her arms.

"Onyx, I know, all Pearls know." Onyx rolled his eyes.

"Your better than those Pearls, Obsidian is second in command of the gem military, those rubies are under her command as long as she's in within Earth's solar system…. But I wouldn't worry." Pearl shook off her blush and looked at Onyx dead in the eye before he responded.

"Why!? Obsidian may not be on Earth again yet but Yellow Diamond could just send more gems, she still wants Jasper back!"

"Yes, and your forgetting two things, Pearl, please relax, a, Yellow Diamond still thinks the cluster is going to form since I didn't tell Blue Diamond about it being bubbled yet, and b, the case of Pink Diamond right now is supposed to be handled by Blue Diamond, meaning yes, Yellow can still send soldiers but she can't do any major activities on Earth, it would violate rules of homeworld. A court cannot interfere with the personal matter of a Diamond and Military gems can't be involved unless their already on Earth or within the solar system, Yellow can still order Obsidian and the Rubies around but she can't send dozens more gems from homeworld unless White allows it and Blue oks it." Pearl blinked in surprise.

"Like you said, Pearl, I changed a LOT since the rebellion…" Shouting cut them Onyx and Pearl didn't need to turn to know that shouting belonged to Peridot.

"Told you sis could grow without me, now, let's go or she's never going to let me here the end of it." Onyx intertwined his fingers with Pearl's and the gem couple took off towards the arcade once more as Onyx looked at the Blue Diamond badge he had on his shoulder.

'Let's just hope all I'm doing to protect Steven from Yellow makes an effect in the end.'

Author notes

 **Ok, since Monster Reunion is going to be 1500 words plus since I didn't want to ruin the plot of Too Short to ride, Onyx didn't do much to affect the chapter and it was shorter since it just explained some things since Onyx will be fighting Obsidian again and I'm going back to one chapter a day since I'm going to have less time to write after Wednesday since I'll be busy on those days.**

 **Also, I'll be looking back at 'It's over now, isn't it?' since I looked at the Lyrics on a wiki, I am not perfect when it comes to translating songs into the story. Next chapter will be tomorrow, Until then, Lighting wolf out!**

 **Here is the next few chapter based episodes.**

Monster Reunion.

Alone at Sea.

Gem Hunt. (Followed by Original chapter)

Crack the whip.

Steven vs Amethyst.


	21. Jade

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Onyx and the Pearl. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **Takes place during 'Monster Reunion'**

( _Limestone_ command bridge.)

"Sis, this entire issue of Pink Diamond is as draining as you think it is, Blue Diamond didn't tell me that she was coming to Earth personally, most of her entire court didn't even know!" Onyx said as he was able to see his sister on the view screen of the Gem Warship, the siblings had talked about various issues, Peridot's metal abilities, what to do about Obsidian and Blue Diamond's arrival.

"Well, at the very least, this means Obsidian won't be sending any Quartz or Rubies to Earth, that violates laws on homeworld since this is-…."

"A diplomatic matter, I just hope Yellow Diamond backs off of Earth at least until Blue Diamond is off world, it gives us time to formulate a plan to handle Obsidian…. Anyway, I have to get going, Garnet told me Steven wants to unbubble a corrupted gem." Peridot's eyes widened like dinner plates.

"IS HE INSANE!? THOSE GEMS ARE MENTALLY UNSTABLE, THEY'RE MORE DANGEROUS THEN HALF OF HOMEWORLD'S ARMIES COMBINED!" Onyx rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think I'm going in the first place, if you need to say anything, send a message to the _Limestone's_ communication system and I'll answer it when I get back." Peridot nodded.

"I'll keep looking for Obsidian's flagship when I'm not busy, Peridot out, brother." Peridot said as she put her finger on the power button to the computer screen.

"Onyx out, sis, have fun with Lapis."

Onyx turned off the screen before looking at Mantle as the Flask Robonoid scuttled up his shoulder as the duo left the Gem Warship and flew to shore. Onyx Checked his rifle and then made sure his sword was ready for combat in case he needed to fight the Corrupted Gem Steven was letting out.

"Sometimes I worry about Steven being too kind to people." Onyx muttered under his breath as his armor encased him as he walked to the door and knocked on it.

"What's up, love bug?" Onyx rolled his eyes at Amethyst's joke as he stepped inside.

"Good to see you to, flying purple people eater, where's Steven?" Amethyst walked as Onyx followed her.

"I'm starting to think he gets his recklessness from your example." Amethyst smiled and shrugged as they entered the burning room.

"Eh, it's a gift, soldier boy." Onyx rolled his eyes.

"Some gift, I bet you…. Jade?" Onyx looked at the semi corrupted gem in shock.

"Who?" Pearl asked as she entered, Onyx turned to her as he looked back at the Centipeetle as Steven, Garnet and Amethyst were still around her.

"That's Jade, I never forget gems I see on homeworld, what happened to her, corruption?" Onyx knew the basics of corruption from his sibling but it still angered him to see it happen to a gem he knew.

"She's been corrupted since we found her, why?" Pearl asked as Onyx left the room and stood in the entrance.

"Jade is a gem I know, corrupted or not, I still know her, I want to know how she became corrupted. I should have asked that question when you told me what corruption is." Onyx turned back as Pearl and Amethyst went back into the room.

"Pearl?" She turned to face him.

"Let me know if something happens, I need to talk to my sister for a minute." Pearl nodded as Onyx ran outside and flew off into the air.

(The Barn, 2 minutes later.)

"What do you mean there isn't an official list of gems that went missing during the rebellion? Sis, I may have missed the entire war on Earth but even I know that homeworld normally keeps a record of gems shattered or missing so they know which gems to replace, Jade belonged to Pink Diamond's colony gems." Peridot shrugged.

"Onyx, we both know all gems are replaceable in the Diamond's eyes, even you, or Lapis, or Sapphire, we only look for gems we know are still around, only the Diamonds would know what happened and they haven't said anything since they ordered all Homeworld Gems still on Earth to evacuate back to homeworld."

Onyx turned on a holographic screen and used another Flask Robonoid he left at the temple to call Garnet, Pearl answered instead.

"Pearl?"

"Everything is fine, Steven… And Jade are ok but we didn't know that the di-…" Onyx cut her off.

"The Grand Diamond Authority was behind it. I know…. Which two diamonds called for the retreat during the war for Earth?" Pearl was thrown off by the question but knew what Onyx was asking, his anger betraying his tone.

"Blue and Yellow Diamond." Onyx turned off the screen before turning and smashing a pile of wood that Peridot had put aside in case she and Lapis needed to repair the barn, Peridot watch Onyx's already inhuman strength which was enhanced by the battle armor shatter the wood into toothpicks.

"No, Blue…. She wouldn't, I've served under her for 5000 years until the rebellion…. She…." Onyx fell to one knee in shock as Peridot put a hand on her brother's shoulder, she didn't have to see through his armor to know he had tears coming down his face.

"Why would she do it, sis? Why? Blue Diamond loves her subjects and was as close to Pink as possible, why would she do something…." Onyx's communication system in his armor buzzed as Onyx answered.

"Hello?" Onyx was answered with frantic shouting but he could make out one sentence crystal clear.

"Jade and Steven are gone!" Onyx turned to Peridot with one question as Peridot could see anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Where is the ship that brought Jade to Earth?"

(Ruined Colony ship.)

"Jade? Jade, where are you?" Onyx asked as he landed outside the ship and entered, Onyx saw Steven and looked up.

"Jade…." Onyx bent down as Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet entered.

"Steven… I didn't know that Blue Diamond was involved in this, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it…. And I'm so sorry." Onyx turned to ask how the other gems had found out where Steven was until Pearl spoke up.

"Jade wrote about the colony ship in our language." Onyx nodded.

"I am going to ask some questions when I get back to the _Limestone_ , I have to sort somethings out." Onyx began to walk back as he cast one last look at the Centipeedles.

"Onyx, Blue isn't going to talk about what happened during the rebellion." Garnet said as Onyx turned around.

"She'll talk to me, your forgetting that 2 of us here are or in your case, were high ranking members of her court, she trusts me enough to allow her to at least look in the records." Onyx left and flew back under the ocean waters as he landed in the _Limestone's_ docking back and sent Mantle to contact Coral about the number of soldiers Blue Diamond needed for her arrival on Earth.

'Even though she wouldn't need it, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, Lapis and sis don't know she's arriving and there isn't an immediate danger to her…. She should remember how much her court loves her and wants to protect her.'

Onyx thought as he sat down at the command chair and began to scroll though screens of holographic records, the soldier gem knew better then to go through the more private messages but Blue Diamond still allowed him access to most files since she wanted as much info about what happened to Pink Diamond as possible.

'And that means every part of homeworld history including the official reports of what happened to Pink… According to Yellow Diamond aren't classified to me.' Onyx shifted through millennia of history, saving the official report of Pink Diamond's shatter for future review.

"Blue and Yellow…. Combined for an attack? But the Diamonds aren't supposed to be on the battle field, that's for Rubies, Quartz, Topaz and Onyx gems, they're not soldiers…. Why must my Diamond insist on hiding everything from me? Fine, let's see what else I can find about Jade… Those files are locked? Who would…. Yellow… My diamond's trust in Yellow is poison, even if I am a Crystal Gem, I still don't want my diamond hurt…. She's not a monster like Yellow." Onyx stated as he went to open the official report to Pink Diamond's shattering when Onyx's communication system buzzed.

"It's Pearl…. Steven wants to learn gem language? She could use some help with the more modern version…" Onyx got up from his chair and went to travel to the temple.

Author notes

 **Ok, I was originally intending for Onyx to do nothing but talk to Jade but I figured I'd have them talk in another chapter, Jade along with Jasper may get their redemption arcs but maybe not. Next chapter will be Alone at Sea and will feature the Fusion of Druse. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Here is the next episode based chapters.**

 **Alone at Sea.**

 **Gem Hunt (Followed by original chapter)**

 **Crack the whip.**

 **Steven vs Amethyst.**

 **Bismuth.**


	22. Gone a Fishing

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Onyx and the Pearl. Enjoy the 1460-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **Takes place during 'Alone at Sea'**

 **(S.S Lil Lappy.)**

"You're sure I can't just freeze the fish and then jump in and catch them, Steven?"

Onyx asked as he looked over the edge of the boat at the fish in the ocean, Onyx had gone on the trip both because he wanted to help Lapis deal with her personal problems and for the reason he only told Steven that he quite enjoyed the water, something he thought Lapis would as well.

He'd been on the boat and had been trying to see how the boat worked as Steven and his father had done things like offer Lapis to be captain, relax and blow the ship's horn, something Onyx found funny.

"Nope, dad said it would scare them away and would cause trouble." Onyx rolled his eyes.

'This coming from the guy who needed Pearl to be able to fix the van….' Onyx thought as he looked over to see Lapis wondering around the boat.

"I'd thought Lapis would love the water, she can control it and I love it." Steven cocked his head and Onyx was once again happy to be involved in his efforts to swim the case of Pink Diamond in Steven's favor when the time for him to go on trial arrived.

"I'll go talk to her…. Onyx, can I ask you about two things? And no freezing the fish or jumping in!" Onyx smiled sheepishly and turned around, one of his hands freezing over as Onyx looked ready to leap into the water to get the animals.

"Sorry, still used to the concept of 'fishing'. What's up, Steven?"

"Why do you like the water? And how are you and Pearl doing?" Onyx blushed black as he scratched his head, he and Pearl had been talking about the concept of forming Ammolite again, something he only barely mentioned to Steven after Pearl and his second date.

"Oh, well…. Pearl and me are getting along fine, Steven, it's…. Well actually, it's been wonderful, I've never really understood what love is until Pearl showed it to me…. As for water, well, that's something I wanted to ask Lapis about. Most gems working for Blue Diamond love the water, it's something I've loved since I came here, it's just so full of life and relaxing and calming, it's something I love to see because it reminds me of just full of beauty Steven, if Lapis can control it, I don't see why she doesn't love to see something that other people love." Steven shrugged but Onyx could see a smile on his face.

"I'll go tell her what you said, you want to come and fish with me and Lapis?" Onyx looked at the water.

"Nah, I'd rather think about some stuff, Steven, besides, there's still problems to be solved on Earth and as a Crystal Gem like you, it's my duty to stop those problems from hurting the planet…. Besides, Lapis is still…. A bit uncomfortable with me after me, her and Peridot turned into Emerald." Steven nodded and went to talk and help Lapis with fishing as Onyx looked at the water.

"Such a beautiful world…. I can see why Pink wanted to come here…. I just wish I knew what really happened to her, Rose couldn't have, she isn't the type to kill without a reason…. At least there's things to love about Earth." Onyx whispered as he formed an ice version of him and Pearl in his hand before a shockwave knocked him off his feet.

"What was that!?" Onyx said as Mantle scuttled out of his portable recharger before scuttling up and turning into his armor as Onyx took the rifle off his back.

"Calm down, I guess a shark or something snagged her line." Greg said as Onyx looked at him.

"A shark? Those big fish are that strong?" Greg was about to answer when Lapis's line snapped.

"Ok, now I'm going after that thing!" Before Greg or Steven could object, Onyx had already climbed into the edge.

"Before I do anything…. I hope you are able to see how much people trust you, Lapis, water is something people love, not hate…." Onyx jumped into the water and disappeared under the waves as Steven watched.

"You think he's ok?" Greg shrugged as Lapis walked over towards the edge.

"Sorry about the pole."

"It's no big deal, you did fine trying to haul that beast in." Lapis looked into the ocean and then bac at Steven.

"Onyx will be fine, he lives underwater after all." Onyx climbed back onto the deck.

"Blasted…. Whatever it was, that thing isn't a fish, and it damaged the…." A shockwave cut them off as Onyx fell to one knee.

"Engine…" Onyx turned to Greg.

"I'll handle the engine…. Pearl told me about how the van needed to be fixed that one time." Onyx walked past the man into the engine room as he began to look for a problem.

"Ok, most of the parts are intact, looks like the fuel isn't getting to the-…" He was cut off by shouting behind him.

"Jasper!" Onyx could hear Steven and Lapis shout.

"I've been looking for you."

"Steven?" Onyx drew his rifle and walked out only to see the problem.

"Onyx stay back, it's Jasper!" Steven said as Onyx looked at the quartz in surprise.

"Your Jasper? You're the quartz soldier that's been so dangerous? Your only another Quartz gem." Onyx flew to the other side of the ship as Jasper walked forward.

"You really want me to blast you?" Jasper ignored him.

"Really, a dulled down version of Rose Quartz and a glorified security guard for Blue Diamond are working for you now? Your both point your weapons the wrong way, she's the one you should be scared of."

"That isn't true!" Lapis shouted as Onyx leapt down to land behind her.

"Lapis isn't a monster like you, Jasper, I may not know what you did before I arrived but I know what you did as Malachite!"

"I thought I was a brute, but you're a monster…"

"Back off!" Onyx shouted.

"She doesn't want anything to do with you!"

"This is between both of us!" Onyx dodged her swipe but was angered to see Steven crash to the ground.

"Steven!" Onyx wanted to run over and help the boy up but looked over to see Jasper trying to get Lapis to reform Malachite.

"I was wrong about fusion, you made me understand, Malachite was bigger and stronger then both of us and we could fly!"

"Don't listen, Lapis, she just wants to have more power again!" Onyx shouted as Steven stood up.

"She just wants to use you!"

"Both of you shut it!" Onyx stood up.

"Lapis, fuse with me, I know how much you don't trust fusion but you aren't a monster, you saw how we and my sister worked as a fusion!" Lapis wasn't able to answer as Jasper pinned her to the cabin. Onyx tuned out Jasper's words.

"Sorry about this, Lapis, but I'm not letting Jasper hurt anyone I care about like you or Steven!" Onyx ran at Lapis before vaulting over and kicking Jasper back.

"Sorry about this, Lapis!" Onyx hugged the water gem.

"NOOO, SHE ISNT FUSING WITH YOU!" Jasper went to grab them but was stopped by a flash of light as it blinded her and Steven.

"Onyx, Lapis!" Steven shouted only to see that the fusion of the two was complete, leaving a feminine looking version of Onyx with Icy blue armor, 12 arms with 6 of them icy blue with ocean blue gloves, armored heels, 4 eyes that shined ocean and icy blue behind a visor helmet and icy blue hair coming out the back.

"Onyx?" The fusion stared down Jasper.

"No, we are Druse, and like Lapis was going to say, what you and her had was one of the most horrible things in her life, your nothing but a heartless monster with no care for anybody but yourself, Jasper, you deserve to suffer for having no care for Lapis or anyone!" The Quartz turned on Steven.

"You're the reason she doesn't want to form Malachite, you're the reason she fused with that Onyx gem, I'll shatter you!" Jasper charged before being stopped by an icy hand which was made bigger by water as it smashed through the boat.

"Jasper, chill out!" Druse flicked the quartz away as if she was an ant. Steven could see Onyx had let Jasper control the fusion when she flicked Jasper away.

"Lapis, you did it!" Onyx chuckled inside the fusion.

"Yeah she did…. And Lapis, I'm sorry to have fused with you, I know how much you hate it, I just didn't want Jasper to hurt you or Steven, my friends…. At least…. I hope you want to be." Lapis was about to answer when Greg ran over.

"What happened!?" Druse grabbed both humans in her hands as she flew into the air with icy water wings.

"It's a long story, Greg…." Greg looked at the wreckage of the boat as it sunk.

"It's ok, I guess I did buy a boat after all." Onyx rolled his eyes within the fusion.

"Sorry, dad, but hey, the ocean looks more beautiful from up here."

"Yeah, it does." Lapis said from inside Druse.

"It really is perfect." Onyx said as well.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, this will be the last chapter until Friday since I will be posting another story on Thursday, I'm sorry if people have issues with the story or anything, I'm not the best at grammar but I'm trying my best and for anyone thinking it was rushed… Onyx and Lapis will be speaking more in later chapters to each other, this chapter was only to show them starting to be friends, they won't be entirely friends just yet. Until Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Here is the next episode based chapters.**

 **Gem Hunt (Followed by original chapter)**

 **Crack the whip**

 **Steven Vs Amethyst**

 **Beta**

 **Earthlings (Possible appearance of Fusion Beryl**


	23. Chasing the snowmen

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Onyx and the Pearl. Enjoy the 1280-word chapter. I don't own Steven Universe, Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar do.**

 **Takes place during 'Gem Hunt.'**

"Remind me why we are here again?" Onyx asked as he sat on a tree stump in his armor and looked around at the snow-covered area.

"Because Garnet sensed that two corrupted gems are here and we need to capture them, I also wanted to have Connie get some training while we are at it, subzero temperatures notwithstanding." Onyx nodded as his armor turned blue and white before he leapt down to land in front of Pearl.

"We may want to get back up, Yellow may still send more gems out here, if something is important enough for us to come out here, either Yellow's soldiers or another gem maybe out here already." Pearl crossed her arms and frowned as as Onyx took out his rifle.

"And what would you suggest we do then? Garnet hasn't sensed any other gems out here and we can't spook Connie or Steven…." Onyx sighed, nodded and put a hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"Let me watch from the hills while you go talk and supervise Steven and Connie, if anything comes out, I'll drop down to help you guys handle it…. You know how much I care about you guys and Steven, Pearl." Before Pearl could respond, Onyx had already started to climb into the snowy hills, his armor hiding him amid the rest of the snow filled area around him.

"Why does he always have to run off…. Soldier or not, he had to ruin the moment…." Pearl said as she walked back to Steven and Connie who were at a wailing stone.

(Snowy peak, 5 minutes later.)

Onyx climbed into the highest snow peak in the hills before gazing down at his soulmate and Steven and Connie, the snow didn't bother Onyx as he was quite used to it and it put him at peace which helped him even more.

"Ok, my armor's scanner picked up something when we stepped through the portal…. Was Yellow really willing to risk breaking another Gem law to find out what's going on Earth? What am I asking myself, this is the same Diamond who shattered my kind for now worshiping any other Diamond besides Pink and Blue…." Onyx looked up to see what looked like a roaming eye descending through the snow but he couldn't make it out, he sent a small scanner from his armor to check it out.

'Now, where is Pearl…' Onyx turned his head towards roaring as he saw two beasts he instantly knew were the corrupted gems they were looking for as he raised his rifle at them.

"Steven, Pearl, Connie, get down!" Onyx yelled as he fired the rifle only for the corrupted gems to dodge it and flee into the snow as Steven used his bubble to shield him and Connie and Pearl from the blast and the corrupted gems.

"Get back here now!" Onyx yelled as he jumped and landed in the snow before vanishing after one corrupted Gems as he could faintly hear Pearl yelling at him to wait.

(Five Minutes later, Heart of the forest.)

"Where did it go for Diamond's sake!?" Onyx asked before he turned to see Pearl running after him.

"Onyx, do you ever wait or does your reckless come as a permeant part of your personality?" She asked as she folded her arms.

"Sorry, training kicked in before reasoning." Onyx said as he lowered his head.

"Uh huh, and your attention to detail is broken as ever, I can tell when you're lying, Onyx, tell me why you ran off." Onyx sighed, I had to talk to Connie and Steven before rushing off after you.

"Because… I think Yellow Diamond is sending more rubies or something to the area, I saw a roaming eye when I was on the hill and one of the Corrupted Gems is making a beeline right towards it." Pearl's eyes widened before she went to grab her walkie talkie before Onyx grabbed her arm.

"Let's fuse into Ammolite, we'd be faster and able to take on both Corrupted Gems at the same time if we happen to bump into them on our own."

"We wouldn't be able to search as much ground, Onyx…. You're just looking for an excuse to fuse with me, aren't you?" Onyx blushed under his armor as she cooed out the final words.

"No…. Just…. Want to find them." Pearl still grinned as Onyx spun her, dipped her and kissed her, causing the couple to fuse.

"You so did by the way." Onyx rolled his eyes as the visor/helmet formed over their fusion's eyes and they're eyes turned blue and pink.

"Hmm…. According to the shape of these tracks, the fusion if only half corrupted and yet still able to cover as much ground as a bipedal animal." Ammolite said as she knelt down to examine the tracks as one of her hands grabbed the cookie cat walkie talkie.

"Steven, we have found the tracks of one of the corrupted gems but we haven't found the gem the tracks belong to yet, how are you and Connie doing?" She only heard bits and pieces before the radio turned off.

"Onyx, we have to go find them, they're in danger!" Onyx heard from inside Ammolite.

"Pearl, it will be fine, Steven and Connie can handle themselves, your overreacting." Onyx replied from inside Ammolite.

"Hmm, combat seems like it is 99% percent inevitable, I'd better equip myself for this endeavor."

Ammolite hummed as she summoned Onyx's sword and Pearl's spear before managing to merge both weapons into a sword-staff with both ends either pink or blue as Ammolite grabbed the handle in-between the blades and rushed into the snow.

(Five Minutes later)

Onyx sighed as Pearl tried to talk to Steven and Connie from inside the fusion, she'd first did it to suggest they regroup and the second time until the answers on the other end went unanswered.

"Oh, he's in danger! We shouldn't have let them out of our sight, Onyx, we shouldn't have!" Onyx sighed.

"Pearl, he's fine, he's had a few years of combat training and Connie has been trained by you, your telling me, you're not prepared for them to handle one issue by themselves?"

Pearl was about to answer when they entered a clearing with Steven and Connie in it.

"JASPER!" Ammolite raised her weapon at the quartz as she looked up, both at Steven and Connie and the fusion.

"Please try and attack, one of my components is itching for a fight since your fight with him on the boat." Ammolite laughed.

"Maybe another time, you and Rose aren't worth my time right now." Ammolite watched Jasper disappear into the blizzard as they defused.

"That tears it, I'm going after her, she isn't hurting anyone else!" Onyx said before Pearl caught his shoulder.

"Onyx, she's not worth it, Steven and Connie are safe and right now, I think that's all that matters."

"Yeah…." Onyx said, gazing off into the blizzard as he knew what he was going to do.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, I'm going to put this story on temporary hiatus, both so season five can happen so I can then write episodes soon after season Five, and so I can focus on some of my other stories. I don't know when I'll come back to this story but I may come back to it after December. Sorry, please don't abandon the story or anything. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.s, when I get back, chapters will be longer and this story might be resumed on December but it maybe after the new year.**


End file.
